Bold, Brave, and Stupid
by ElizabethMidnight
Summary: The story takes place after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Except she doesn’t sit around and mope she moves on. She moves to Mystic Falls to help her cousins only to be thrown back into the world of vampires, except now with werewolves and a certain hybrid. Bella figures out anout MF secrets pretty fast and possible lemons in future chapters, rated M for language & smut in futur
1. chapter 1

Twilight/Vampire Diaries Fan Fic

Disclaimer 

I own none of the events that happen in this story that may coincide with the original twilight movies or books by Stephanie Meyer, or the Vampire Diaries books or movies.I hope you like it.

ElizabethMidnight

Chapter 1- Tough Bella

Bella

 _Edward had left me in the woods. He had said goodbye and just disappeared. I looked for him I did but a part of me was happy he was gone. The other part of me not so much. I didn't want him to leave I loved him. I wondered around the woods finally giving into the pain that day. My father had called his best friend Billy and Sam and the pack came and searched for me. I was grateful. I was alive . I was angry. Edward and his family had left without saying goodbye, well his family anyway. That day my heart broke but at the same time I decided to move on with my life. I would put up a wall and forget about the cold ones. I had decided to finish my sophomore year in Forks and then move and finish high school in Mystic Falls where my cousin Matt and Vicky Donavan live. My Dad wasn't to excited about the idea but I persuaded him. I told him I would get a job, help Matt and Vicky out of debt and be there for them. So I did. I moved to Mystic Falls, got a job at the Grill and then found out Mystic Falls biggest secret. Their were vampires. Not the cold ones like Fuckward but ones that walked in the daylight with magic rings called daylight rings, not to mention the witches. I had just moved away to not be reminded by vampires and now I was living in a town famous for them. I-_

"Hey Bella, watchya writin?" Vicky asked.

I closed my journal.

"Nothing." I said and got up and headed towards my bedroom.

"Aw come on cuz, we're both girls. What's wrong with sharing what's in each other's diaries?" She asked.

"Nothing Vicky but I have stuff I would rather you didn't know about so, I have to go though, my shift at the Grill starts in thirty minutes. I'll see you after work." I said and left the house.

Matt was pulling up as I was getting into the car.

"Hey Bells. How's everything with Vicky?" He asked.

"She's a little nosy. I think she's either drunk or high. Oh and I'm going to pay our phone and power bills in the morning so that we can be a couple of months ahead." I said.

"Bells, you don't have to do that. You're a guest in our house. You don't-" He said.

"Don't argue with me Matty. I'm living here to and I'm here to help you get out of debt. I'm family and I use the power to. Let me do this so we can focus on other bills this month, alright?" I asked.

"Alright Bells, thanks." He said.

"No problem I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." I said and got into my car and shut the door.

Matt waved and I drove off. I drove to the electric company and payed three months in advance for our power and then went and payed our phone out of my three thousand I had saved up. After that I drove to the Grill and grabbed my bag and walked in. It was empty. For a Friday it was very barren and then I realized why. Standing at the bar was the hybrid Niklaus with a stake to Damen Salvatore's chest and Elena Gilbert being protected by the other Salvatore. The barkeep was sitting and watching.

"Not in my bar. Get out." I said and Niklaus looked up at me.

"Who would you be, Love?" He asked.

"That is none of your business but whatever they did to piss you off take it outside. Vampires may have a foothold in this place but if you have quarrels with each other take it to the fucking woods. Now let the bartender free of your compulsion and leave. Don't kill him either." I said and now the four people that were in the room were gawking at me like I was stupid, crazy, and have a death wish.

I waited a measly five seconds. I pointed to the door.

"Out. Now." I said.

Niklaus appeared in front of me and I jumped back.

"What right do you have to tell me what to do human? I could kill you right now." He said.

"Whatever. I don't care just get the hell out. This place is a business and you're bad for it so out." I said standing my ground.

"You have some balls, Love. Let's take this outside like the lady said." Niklaus said and waited as everyone else walked towards the front door of the Grill.

I didn't move, waiting and watching for someone to screw up. They didn't they just left.

"I'll be watching out for you my dear. You intrigue me." Niklaus said.

"Fuck off Klause. I'm not interested in vampires so go suck a werewolf cock." I said and walked to the back room.

I grabbed the shot glasses, walked to the back room and washed them. I waited for him to come in here and murder me but he didn't. I put the shot glasses away. It was still quiet so I pulled my journal out to finish my journal entry.

 _So anyways I have decided not to be walked all over when it comes to the supernatural. Honestly it's hard because I know they could kill me in a split second but that's a risk I'm willing to take to show them I'm not afraid of them anymore. Truthfully I am, I'm terrified one day one of these leeches will kill me and I'm afraid of death but we all die eventually. I'm off to work now, people are starting to come back in. Just remember Bella, be careful._

I closed the journal and put it in my locker and got to work.


	2. Annoying Hybrids

Hello readers. I hope you like this chapter. It's longer than the first one and I should have another update within three to five days.

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 2- Annoying Hybrids

Bella

The next morning I got done working at five o' clock and drove to Mystic Falls High School. No one was here yet student wise but teachers and staff were. I walked in and went to the locker rooms and showered. This is a normal routine and has been since I moved here. I'm been here for two months and am happy that I'm doing good. I haven't thought about Fuckward in a while which is good but then again it's because of the vampires in town. I finished rinsing my body and shut the water off. I dried off and wrapped a towel around me and stepped out from behind the curtain to find Niklaus standing their.

"What the hell are you doing here Klause? It's the girls locker room get out!" I yelled.

"No. Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked.

"That's what you wanna know? Can't it wait til I'm dressed. You're a vampire, you have all the time in the world. Now get out!" I said and he nodded his head and left.

"Stupid fucking vampires. Think they would know better than to barge in when someone is half dressed. Oh wait they don't care because they think they are higher than humans." I grumbled and dried off and got dressed.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the locker room. I looked but Klause was nowhere in sight. I continued on with my morning like normal. Matt showed up with a very high Vicky.

"Morning Bells." Matt said.

"Morning Matt, how's Vicky?" I asked.

"I'm right here cuz, don't talk about me like I'm not here." She said.

"You're high so your say doesn't count." I said.

"Aw, Bella, come on. Loosen up, be a teenager, get into trouble. It's fun." Vicky said.

"Maybe I should take her home." Matt said.

"No, Matt you stay, you have practice. I'll take her home. I'm also going to make a call to Sheriff Forbes on the way home." I said.

"Why Bells? I hate that old hag and so does our mom. Don't involve her in our family issues." Vicky said.

"Thanks Bells, Vicky please do as she says." Matt asked and hugged his sister.

She glared at me.

"Alright Matty I'll do it for you. Not her though she said and went to my car.

"Thanks again Bells." Matt said.

"No problem Matty, anytime. See you later." I said and ran to my car.

"Get in Vicky. Now." I said unlocking the car.

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Vicky asked.

"Just get in and quit acting like your two." I said.

She scoffed at me and I glared. She looked away and got in. I sighed and jumped in the driver side.

"Buckle up." I said.

"No." She said.

"Do it, or I tell the Sheriff you're the one who set fire to the cemetery." I said.

"What! How do you know about that? You weren't there and it was an accident." Vicky said.

"Buckle up and I won't say anything." I said.

"Fine." She grumbled and buckled up.

I pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards home. As we were crossing the bridge another car was coming and swerved into our lane. I swerved to miss him and we went over the edge instead. I hit my head and Vicky had also but she was unconscious. I grabbed the knife clipped to my visor. I tried to unbuckle Vicky but it wouldn't budge, so I started sawing at it. I almost had it cut when someone knocked on the window. I turned to see a man in a suit. He was at my door and I shook my head and pointed towards Vicky. I turned back and finished cutting Vicky's belt. It snapped right as the door ripped off. Water came in faster.

"Go." I said and swallowed water. He grabbed Vicky and left.

I had dropped the knife when he ripped open the door. I fought to unbuckle myself but it wouldn't budge. I felt myself losing consciousness when the water started whirling around me. I focused the water on the belt to see if I was doing right and it responded very quick, not quickly enough though. My mind was becoming foggy and I couldn't focus. I struggled with the belt a little more and then it was gone and I was being dragged up to the surface. When I got to the top I coughed up water and whoever saved us set me down next to Vicky. I pressed my fingers against her wrist looking for a pulse. I found one and sighed in relief. I looked up at the man who saved us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Klaus says you're welcome." The man said.

"You're one of his hybrids." I said.

"I am. Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you." The hybrid said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's intrigued. You're not afraid of him and won't bend to his will. He wants to know what makes you so special, what secrets you have." The hybrid said.

"Tell him to fuck off." I said.

"Well if you won't tell him maybe this will." He said and held up my dairy.

"That's not his to read. You give that back you disgusting freak of nature. You have no right to read it either." I yelled and heard sirens.

"It's Klaus's now so bye." He said and left with my journal.

I cursed and was blinded as a police car and ambulance showed up. Sheriff Forbes rushed over to me and Vicky and started asking if I was okay.

"I'm okay. Vicky needs more attention than I do." I said.

"No you both will go in one ambulance." She said and I didn't argue.

Paramedics lifted Vicky into the ambulance and I climbed in behind her.

"Once you've been checked out, I'm going to want to ask you some questions." Sheriff Forbes said and the ambulance drove off.

Meanwhile-Klause 

"Did you get it?" I asked as my hybrid walked in to my living room.

"Yes, Klause I did but what do you need with a humans journal?" My hybrid asked.

"None of your concern, now leave me be." I said.

My hybrid left and I sat and opened Bella Swan's journal.

 _Dear Self,_

 _Today I was signed up for therapy. I didn't want to but my dad convinced me I should. The therapist said I should journal so here goes nothing. Edward left. I was hurt and mad. Was I not perfect enough or did he not want to turn me? Was it because I caused to much pain for his family? I'll probably never know and now that I'm writing and thinking I don't think I ever will. I don't want to. Edward left me in the middle of the woods. They were different from fantasy vampires and the Tribe called them The Cold Ones. I know that's true now because I was left, cold, and heartbroken and I was found by the pack. I hated the Cullen's and I was hurting. I quit eating but now I'm eating a little more. My dad still worries. A part of me does just want to give up but if I do, those filthy leaches win. They ruined my life. I won't let them. I'll move on. I'll get over Fuckward and his family. I'll burn the clothes Alice got me and I'll burn anything that reminds me of them. I'll still write about the pain but I'll survive._

I stopped reading and closed her journal. The cold ones? I've heard of them before. They feed on nothing but animal blood or at least they try to. This made me more curious about Bella Swan but I knew that I would have to work hard to get her to talk to me. I would have to give her journal back for starters. I sighed to myself.

"Brother, what ails you?" Elijah asked.

"Something I told myself I would never do. I have to go beg for forgiveness." I said and Elijah looked at me like I was crazy.


	3. Are You Really Going to Make Me Beg?

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

I hope you like chapter three. I will try and have chapter 4 done 3 to five days after this update.

Chapter 3- Are you really going to make me beg?

Klause 

I walked up to the Donovan residence confidently. I knocked on the door and a brunette answered, but it wasn't the brunette I was looking for.

"Hello, I am looking for Miss Isabella Swan, is she home?" I asked.

"I don't know what you want with my cuz but she doesn't want to see anyone right now." She said.

"May I come in?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

Bella appeared and shoved the brunette aside.

"You are not invited in and never will be now what do you want?" She asked glaring at me.

"I'm here to return this." I said and held out her journal.

She ripped it out of my hands and went to close the door.

"Wait. I did read your journal but only your first entry where you mentioned the cold ones. How did you get involved with them?" I asked.

She stepped out on the porch and shut the door.

"Get off my property and stay away from me, and my family." She said.

"What can I do to earn your forgiveness?" I asked.

"Beg like the stupid fucking dog you are." She said and left me standing on the porch fuming.

Bella

I shut the door, collected myself and walked back into the living room where Elizabeth Forbes was sitting on our couch. Vicky was in her room because what I needed to talk to the Sheriff about Vicky wasn't ready for. Matt was at the Grill.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was Klaus Mikaelson." I said and sat back down on the couch.

"So Bella, what happened yesterday?" She asked.

"I was ran off the road by a driver. We were trapped underwater when I came to. I had a knife and started sawing at Vicky's seatbelt. A man appeared at my window and I pointed towards Vicky. When he ripped open the door I dropped the knife and I had started to lose consciousness when the next thing I knew I was on the bridge and a man was standing holding my journal." I said.

"Now was the man who opened the door and the man who had swerved into your lane the same person?" She asked.

"No. The man who swerved into our lane was compelled." I whispered.

"You know about vampires?" She asked surprised.

"I do, I have run into them in Forks. I also hope you know that you have a hybrid problem also. The man who was just at the door was a hybrid vampire." I said.

"A hybrid? How?" She asked.

"Klause the man who was just here is an Original Vampire, I've known this since shortly after I got here. I saw him get into a fight with Damon Salvatore and his eyes turned yellow. I heard there conversation before the fight also because I was working at the Grill that night. A hybrid is part vampire part werewolf. Now I don't know much more but if you find yourself short handed with information I'll keep an ear out, alright?" I asked.

"Thank you so much Bella. I do hate putting so much responsibility on your shoulders though." Elizabeth said.

"Sheriff, if I can keep what family I have here in this town safe from vampires by eavesdropping I'll do it. If I can help keep the entire town safe I will." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Bella, I'll let the council know and maybe see about having you join the council, of course they would have to think it's a trial run. I can't thank you enough Bella. Here's my card, it has my personal cell on it if it's an emergency." She said and handed me the card.

She gathered up the files and got up to leave.

"I'll walk you out." I said and went out with her to her car.

She put the files in the trunk.

"Be safe, Sheriff." I said.

"You to Bella." She said and got into her car and drove off.

I stood on the side of the road not moving, I felt like I was being watched.

"Alright dog, come out. Quit lurking." I yelled and Klause was in front of me.

"You are quite the character, Love. Now what do I do to gain your forgiveness?" He asked again.

I stared at him like he was an idiot.

"I told you, you fucking stupid ass, arrogant dog. You have to beg for my forgiveness like a dog." I said and he was pissed.

"Why do I have to beg, Love? I'm not a dog, I'm a-" he started.

"You're going to say your a hybrid. You're a powerful being who will beg to no one but you see your arrogance is getting the better of you. You wouldn't dream of putting yourself into the dog class, but you see your a werewolf which means you are related to just wolves and then dogs! That means that to learn some humiliation you get to beg, because that's what a dog does when they get in trouble. So beg for my forgiveness and I might tell you what I know." I said and glared at him, returning the glare he was giving me.

Niklaus 

I was glaring at Bella, I was angry that she wanted me to beg. A human shouldn't make me so angry. Normally I would snap their neck but she is so intriguing I don't want her dead. I want information. I closed my eyes and calmed down a bit. I got down on my knees like a dog.

"Please forgive me hum- I mean Bella. I shouldn't have read your journal or had one of my hybrids compel a man to run you off the bridge. I shouldn't have had him steal it either. I am so sorry Bella Swan, will you-" I asked hearing a snort.

Bella was doubled over laughing at the sight of me. She had a beautiful laugh. I looked up at her and smiled and the breeze blew her hair just right and she looked gorgeous. Bella looked at me and saw the smile and she shook her head.

"You did it? I honestly didn't think you would. You are forgiven for now. I have to go and no you're still not welcome inside the house either." She said and I got up.

"You have a beautiful laugh." I said.

Bella froze. She turned and looked back at me.

"Don't. Thank you for the compliment but don't go their. If I fascinate you in any way forget about trying to get together with me. I'm not on the market and I won't live with someone who would hesitate to touch me, and would have so much of a hard time quelling there bloodlust that they treated me like a fucking porcelain doll. Like I was just a weak fucking human." She said and went inside before I could say anything.

"Stupid Cold Ones. What did you do to her that was so bad that she hates all vampires?" I mumbled to myself and left.


	4. Nightmare

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

Also I changed my profile picture so you guys would know what Bella's dress looks like.

Here's chapter 4 you guys. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Ch.4- Nightmare

Bella

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This morning I woke up screaming. I had worked a long shift at the Grill and decided to stay home and sleep. I had a nightmare. I've had this nightmare before. It was the one where Fuckward would leave me in the forest broken hearted, but in this dream there was no Fuckward, it was Klaus. He and I were standing in the woods behind my dads house and instead of saying goodbye like Fuckward did Klaus killed me. He didn't snap my neck like vampires in this town like to do. He shifted and tore me to shreds. He tore me limb from limb and then threw the peices off the cliff on the Reservation in La Push where Jake is. It seemed so vivid, so real. It scared me. It also felt like I wasn't actually in my body when Klaus tore it apart. It was like I was watching everything from the sidelines. The weirdest thing though was after Klaus had done that, he looked right at me. Then he said something. He told me he loved me and that I should've never chosen the Cold Ones. That's when everything went black and I woke up screaming. I will never, ever go back to Fuckward and the rest of the leeches. They left me to pick up the peices. The fact that Klaus said he loved me worries me. I mean yeah Klaus is hot if you like arrogant, angry sadistic killing vampires? Sure you can have him. Oh, and we can't forget the mood swings. I think if female vampires ever had periods, they would be Klaus, monthly. No thank you, one Klause is enough. This nightmare though felt more like a warning to stay away from the Cold Ones. I think I know who I could ask about it. Bonnie is a friend of Elena's but I've heard her Grams is a witch. Maybe she could help me understand what it meant and-_

I heard a knock on the door and sighed.

"I'm coming." I said and got up and opened the door.

It was Klaus with an envelope and a box.

"What is it Klaus?" I asked irritated.

"What did I do now, Love?" He asked.

"Nothing. What do you want?" I asked.

"My family is hosting a ball tonight and I would like you to come." He said handing me the box and letter.

"I can't. I have a shift at the Grill tonight." I said.

"I have already taken care of that. You will not have to work tonight." Klaus said.

"Dammit Klaus you can't just go around compelling people. I'll take the box and invitation but I don't think I'll go." I said starting to turn away.

"I'll kill Vicky and Matt if you don't go." He said and then as I turned he was flung back against my car.

He fought to get away as I stomped towards him.

"Stay away from my family. You ever threaten them again I will find a way to make you pay. You can forget the ball! I'm not going!" I yelled and went back inside the house and slammed the door.

I leaned against the door and sighed. I took the box to my room and then someone else knocked on the door. I looked out to see Sheriff Forbes. I opened the door.

"Sheriff? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I talked to Carol Lockwood and she wants to have you come to the ball tonight at the Mikeslsons. She wants you to mingle and find out the reason behind this event. Can you do that?" She asked.

"Yes I can. Let me get ready and I'll head their as soon as I am done." I said and she left.

"Dammit! Now Klaus will get what he wants!" I yelled and stomped off to the bathroom to get ready.

1 hour later

I stood in front of the mirror gawking at the dress I was wearing. It looks like it costs a fortune. It's a green pastel dress. It's floor length and it's gorgeous. I had pinned my hair up to one side so it was on my left shoulder. I had never much cared for dressing up before but in this case I didn't have a choice. Right as I was walking out the door I saw something. I was standing in a room full of hybrids and vampires covered in blood and Elena Gilbert was lying dead on the floor. I gasped and stepped away. I looked up to see Klaus standing outside with a car. I shook off the thing I just saw and stepped outside. Klaus smiled at me and opened the door. I smiled back being polite and got in. Except there were others in the back.

"Matt? Elena? Damon? Stefan? Vicky? Bonnie? Caroline? He invited you guys also? Who are they?" I asked pointing to the two other people in the limo.

"Excuse me,but we are not people. I am Elijah, this is Rabecka, and this is our brother Kol." The man in the very expensive suit said.

"Don't forget about me, brother. Or that she will also be meeting Finn, and our mother." Klaus said climbing in next to me.

He closed the door and the Limo started moving. Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline all looked terrified. Vicky was a little high though so she didn't realize that we were sitting in a limo with vampires. Tonight something bad was going to happen and I had a feeling that someone would be dead by the end of the night.


	5. You’re a Witch?

Here is Chapter 5. I hope you guys like what I am doing with Bella, and I hope you guys like this chapter.

I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. Or any of the events that may have happened in the show that are in this story.

Chapter 5- You're a witch?

Bella

We arrived at Klaus's house and we all climbed out of the limo. Rabekah, the blonde Original hooked her arm with Matt's. Stefan helped Elena out and offered Elena his arm. Elena accepted and they followed Matt and Rabekah to the house. Elijah climbed out and went to the house by himself. Kol stepped out followed by Vicky.

"Don't get in trouble Vicky. Be on your best behavior tonight." I said.

"Fuck off Bells, you're not my mother." She said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"No but in all reality I care about you more than she does so do not get into trouble, and no drinking." I said and she stuck her tongue out again.

I started walking towards Vicky when Klaus stepped in.

"Kol, please make sure Miss Donavan has fun, just not to much, and please keep an eye on her." Klaus asked and I looked at Kol.

"Of course, brother we wouldn't want anyone to end up dead, now would we?" Kol asked and I was seeing something.

I saw Elena speaking with a woman, then the woman casting a linking spell on her children. Me kissing Klaus so that the spell wouldn't effect him. I snapped out of it when I heard my name.

"Bella?" Bonnie asked snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What happened? You blanked out and you were saying things like linking spell, Klaus, and not to drink the- wait a minute. Are you a witch?" Bonnie asked and I finally came to.

"No, not that I know of. I don't know of anyone in my family who practiced magic. How could I be a witch? Wouldn't my powers have come to me earlier?" I asked worried.

"Not necessarily. If you had experienced something traumatic or had something blocking your powers you would've never known." Bonnie said.

"Okay. Thank you Bonnie. Let's go enjoy the ball." I said and hooked my arm with Klaus's and started walking towards the house.

"Bella, are you alright?" Klaus asked.

"I'm fine Klaus. Let's just get this night over with." I said.

Klaus opened the door for me and I was amazed by how stunning his house looked. I walked inside with Klaus not to far behind.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked in my ear.

"It's a gorgeous house Klaus but that doesn't mean that I still won't be skeptical of you or your family. You are all vampires after all." I said and grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray of a server and took a sip.

"Aren't you to young to be drinking?" Klaus asked with a teasing smile.

"Klaus get your mind off of me. I will never date a vampire again. Let's just enjoy the festivities." I said and saw Mayor Lockwood and the Sheriff.

I looked at Klaus.

"I will return shortly. I need to go speak with the Sheriff about something." I said.

I downed the rest of the glass and headed over to the Sheriff.

"Hello Mrs. Forbes, Mayor. How are you both tonight?" I asked.

"I'm good Bella. We are here because we have discussed a truce with the Mikealson family. If we leave the hybrids alone, they won't kill anyone here in Mystic Falls." Mrs. Lockwood said.

"There is a problem. Tonight something is going to happen and no humans should get hurt but I have to let you know that the Mikealson's mother is a witch. She plans on casting a spell on her children. How I don't know but if need be, you need to be ready to evacuate everyone from this party." I said.

"Thank you Bella, if you find out anything else please let us know." Liz asked.

"I will." I said and turned to see Elena coming towards me.

I met her halfway.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Esther would like to have a word with you." Elena said and I felt a shiver go down my spine as I felt residual magic come off Elena.

Esther was dangerous, and powerful, and in that very moment she is what scared me the most.


	6. Authors Note

I will work on the story today and am sorry I did not check or update sooner, my daughter and I are sick. I have some free time so I will finish Chapter 6 today. Thank you for understanding, ElizabethMidnight


	7. Meeting Esther

I don't the Vampire Diaries or Twilight or any of the events that happen in this story that happened in the shows/books.

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner you guys. I've had a sick daughter and then I caught what she got, I hope you like this chapter.

I also want to let you guys decide. Who do you think Bella should be with? I want your input. I hope you guys like this chapter! Happy reading.

Chapter 6- Meeting Esther

Bella

I started to make my way to the stairs that led to the second floor of the house when a hard touched my shoulder. I turned to see one of the Original siblings beside me.

"Hello, I am Finn Mikealson. Follow me, please. I will take you to Esther." He said and I followed him up the stairs.

I followed him down the hall and I became more uneasy the closer I got to the room at the end of the hall.

"Is Esther in the last room on the right?" I asked.

"Yes my mother is. She wishes to speak with you about what will happen tonight." He said.

"Why? What's so important about me?" I asked.

"You're a witch. She wants to be able to trust you as a sister witch." Finn said and I thought about the vision of me kissing Klause to protect my friends.

We stopped at the last room on the right and grew nervous as Finn opened the door.

"Mother, this is Miss Swan." Finn said and I smiled at the blonde haired woman in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mikealson." I said and walked into the room.

"I will return to escort her back to the party before we toast." Finn said and closed the door leaving Esther and I alone in the room.

"Please, have a seat Bella." She said and I sat down in the chair.

"Why did you ask to meet with me?" I asked.

"I asked to meet with you because you have the right to know that you're friends will die. I have a spell that I will perform that will link all of my family together. My son Finn has offered to be the one I kill. I asked you here not only to let you to say goodbye but in the hope that you wouldn't interfere with our plans." Esther said.

"So you're asking me to sit idly by while you kill hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of mvampires? My friends included?" I asked.

"Yes. From one witch to another, wouldn't you agree that the world would be better without vampires?" She asked and I stood up.

"I won't interfere with your ritual but I don't like it. Since when do you get to determine the fate of your children when really you're determining the fate of the world! You're trying to fix your mistake when really you don't want the shame and the guilt! You need to woman up! Instead of killing them, support them! Show them what you were supposed to! Do your spell, fine, but just know you're a terrible mother for killing them. They don't deserve it!" I yelled and left the room.

As I was running down the stairs I found Klaus at the bottom of them. I stopped and relaxed and smiled.

"Are you alright Bella? You look half scared to death." Klaus said.

"Amusing, Klaus but your mother is terrifying and frankly you never should've come and I shouldn't have either. I should've stayed home. Esther is also very infuriating. Now please let's go get a drink?" I asked offering him my arm.

"As you wish, Love." Klaus said and I growled.

"You're my date. Not my boyfriend. Call me by my name or I'll knee you in the crotch." I said and smiled as we walked by Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood.

"Whatever you say Bella." Klaus said and ordered two bourbons.

"Perfect." I said and gulped it down.

I set glass down and leaned against the bar. I heard the clanging of a champagne glass. Waiters appeared and they all had glasses of pink champagne. I looked up to see Esther standing in the middle of the staircase watching me and also looking at Elena. Everyone in the room grabbed a glass and Klaus handed me one. I glared at Esther.

She looked back at me and smiled. I turned away and looked at Klaus. I knew what I had to do. If the siblings were all linked the moment they drank the champagne then I would ruin the spell. I could only do one thing and that was kiss Klaus.

"We are gathered here tonight to celebrate my family reuniting. I am proud of my children and want to celebrate a long and happy life with them. Cheers." Esther said and I kissed Klaus the second everyone took a sip of the champagne.

There was a scream and glasses shattering. I turned just in time to see Esther's glass shatter in her hands.

"How could you? I trusted you! Finn kill her." Esther yelled and I ran out the door.

I don't know what happened. Finn yelled at someone, one of his brothers but I still ran. Liz yelled my name and I ignored her. If I would make this out alive then I would tell the Sheriff what happened, but right now Esther wanted blood and she was going to get it one way or the other. Right now, running in this dress, my only focus was getting home to wait for Matt and Vicky.


	8. Waiting at Home

I don't the Vampire Diaries or Twilight or any of the events that happen in this story that happened in the shows/books.

This is for the people who comment on a story not for you to preach the gospel. I know you guys probably saw that comment and I wasn't to happy about but we shouldn't have anymore messages like that. If you are just going to preach about the gospel then don't read stories and leave comments like that. I believe I will say that but that's as far as it goes. So Live-to-Forgive please don't comment on my stories again if all you are going to do is fill up the comments with scripture and stuff about the rapture or whatever. This is a website for people to publish their stories not have scriptures and church talks thrown at them. I'm sorry if this effects any of my readers.

Well, here's chapter seven, hope you like it. I'm sorry it's super short. I got distracted but I'm working on the next chapter. Happy Reading! :)

Chapter 7- Waiting at Home

Bella

I got home and stripped off the dress. I threw it in my room and got into regular clothes. I started to pack a bag when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Kol, Vicky, Rebekah, Matt, and Klaus.

"What happened Bells? You were gone so fast we had no idea what was going on. Is everything okay?" Matt asked.

"Yes Matt it is please go inside you guys I'll be right there." I said and Matt came inside.

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Vicky asked.

"You get your ass in the house or I will ground you. I will do everything to make you miserable. Inside now! No arguing!" I growled and Vicky became fearful and did as I said.

I stepped outside and closed the door.

"None of you are welcome in! I want you to leave me and my family alone. Get off my fucking porch before I blow a gasket." I said and they all stared at me.

"All we want to know is what happened tonight, Love. No need to get feisty." Kol said and he ended up on the ground holding his head.

"Quit calling me Love! I also told you to get off my porch, now!" I yelled and they were flung against the limousine.

I stepped back and opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I need to be with my family right now while I still can. I'm glad you're all okay. Esther will be looking for me. I'd stay and fight but I'm not ready." I said and closed the door and went to help Vicky out of the dress.

Klaus

I looked up right before Bella closed the door and I saw fear. She was afraid for her life. She was afraid of my mother because she saved our lives.

"We have to keep her safe until we deal with our mother." I said.

"Why should we protect a witch? What did she do for us? So what she saved our lives. Why? That's what matters. Until she tells us we have no business protecting her." Kol said.

"Kol, she just betrayed one of the oldest witches in the world. She broke our mothers spell and for that we need to. We would be dead by now if she hadn't kissed me. One of us needs to stay here tonight and watch over her and her family." I said.

"Well it should be you brother, you're the one who fancies her." Kol said and left.

"What about you, Rabekah? How do you feel about this?" I asked and she sighed.

"Honestly Klaus, I think you like the witch. Also yes we should protect her but Kol is right. Why did she save us? Is she expecting us to turn her? Did she do it to save her friends or her family? Use your head brother, everyone has their reasons, whether good or bad." Rabekah said and dissapeared.

I dismissed the limousine driver and listened in on what was going on inside the house.

Bella

"Good night Vicky. Good night Matt. I'll see you both in the morning." I said.

I walked into my room and layed down on my bed. I pulled my diary from under my pillow and pulled my pen out from the middle.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, I pissed off a witch, and I found out that I to am a witch. I am writing because tonight might be my last night on this earth. I'm more terrified of this witch then I ever was of Edward and his family. I know I promised myself I would never let the supernatural beings in this town that I was afraid but I think Klaus knows. He saw my face before I closed my door. I won't admit it to anyone I don't trust! I don't want to give to much in this entry because I don't know what vampires have been invited in and I don't want this journal to be snatched again. I also have a bad feeling. After I broke the spell I saw Edwards face. It wasn't more than a flash but I saw it. He had an angry face. What does it mean? Does he know where I am? Is he mad that I'm no longer in Forks? Will he retaliate? Will he hurt Jacob, or my Dad? I can't risk him finding out where I am. I'm better and I've moved on. If he comes back it won't be a happy reunion. I'll fight him and I'll give him hell. The only thing that worries me more than Edward is Esther. Esther is the mother of the original vampires and she put faith in me to let her kill her children and all the vampires. I couldn't let her do that. There were people and vampires I cared about in this town and I wasn't going to let Esther kill them. I will protect my family and friends, but my family and I come first-_

My cell phone rang and I sat up on my bed and grabbed it off the night stand. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, it's your Dad. I'm calling because Edward just stopped by the house looking for you. He was angry when I said you had moved. He doesn't know where you are but it could only be a matter of time. Be safe honey, I love you." He said.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you to. Be safe." I said and hung up.

I ran outside with my phone and called Jacob's house.

"Hello?" Billy asked.

"Billy, it's Bella. I need to talk to Jake. It's an emergency." I said and Billy yelled for his son.


	9. Protection Details

I do not own Vampire Diaries/Twilight. I don't own any of the events in this story that may coincide with the books, movies, or shows.

I hope you guys like this chapter! Happy Reading!

Chapter 8- Protection Details

Bella

I walked outside and waited for Billy to put Jacob on the phone.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" Jake asked.

"Jacob, he was at my Dad's house. Edwards back and he's looking for me. He just left my Dad's house. I'm okay for now. He doesn't know where I am. You protect Charlie, you here." I said.

"We will Bells but what protection do you have?" Jacob asked.

"I have werewolves. I'm okay." I said.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, but if I need you I will call I promise. Keep me in the loop Jake. Keep him safe." I said.

"We will Bells, you watch your back. I'll call you in the morning. Bye Bells." Jake said.

"Bye Jake, give the pack my love. You stay safe to." I said and hung up.

I held my phone in my hand and then I threw it.

"That stupid, no good fucking leach! I'll kill him. Even if I have to ask Klaus of all people! He'll regret that day he left me in the woods, he'll regret it even more if he touches my Dad!" I yelled and kicked a rock.

"Wow, Love, that's a mighty big temper you have. Who pissed you off?" I heard someone ask and I turned to see Klaus holding my phone.

"What do you want Klaus?" I asked furious at him for just being here.

"Who's Edward, Love?" Klaus asked.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you? Seeing as how you're like him. You're a vampire, a Cold One just like he is. Give me my phone and leave." I said and then Klaus was right in front of me.

"I am not a Cold One, Love. My heart beats. Blood rushes through my veins. Most importantly I'm a hybrid, the Cold Ones wouldn't stand a chance against me. I have had an encounter with the leader who keeps the Cold Ones in check. He doesn't bother me and I don't bother him, but I won't hesitate to kill his kind. So if your Cold One comes around, consider him dead, Love." Klaus said and I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked harshly.

"I like you, Love. You're gorgeous, smart, and I would love to ravish you. Cold Ones have Singers, whose blood is like a drug to them. We on the other hand have mates, and we can control our bloodlust. We are warm blooded. You could possibly be my-" He said and my phone rang.

"Saved by the phone." I said and answered it.

"He-" I started.

"Bella, where are you?" He asked.

I froze. It was Fuckward, and he was angry.

"Bella tell me where you are! I came back for you only to find you gone! You're mine and I will find you even-" he started.

"No you won't, you controlling, obsessive asshole. I don't belong to anyone! Certainly not to you or your fucking family. You all left and I moved on. I don't love you and if you ever, and I mean ever come near me-" I started.

"I'll kill Charlie, Bella. I'll rip out his throat and then you will have to come back to Forks." He said.

"Fuck you Fuckward, stay away from him! Or I'll-" I started and Klaus ripped the phone out of my hand.

"Hello, this is Niklaus Mickealson and if you harm Bella or any of her family, I will hunt your entire coven down and kill them. I keep my word and she has my word that I will do it. Don't bother Bella again." Klaus said and hung up the phone.

I stared at him like he was mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled and snatched my phone back.

"You said you had wolves as your protection well now you have better. Hybrids." Klaus said.

"Why? Why would you protect a human?" I asked.

"You saved my family so let me repay the favor." Klaus said.

I looked down and then back up at Klaus.

"Fine." I said and turned around.

"Why did you save my family?" Klaus asked.

I turned back around and looked into his eyes.

"Why, you ask? I did it because your mother was in the wrong and for two, you act the way you do because you all want your freedom. You're parents gave birth to you yes, but just because they think that there children are an abomination doesn't mean that they actually are and there was no way in hell that I was going to thousands if not millions of vampires die out of her guilt and pity. You, and your siblings had crappy parents and you all deserve better. You aren't your parents, be better than them, and thank you for volunteering your hybrids to keep me and my family safe Klaus." I said and went back inside the house and went to bed.


	10. SteamyDreamorDidSomeoneGetintoMyHead

I do not own Vampire Diaries/Twilight. I don't own any of the events in this story that may coincide with the books, movies, or shows.

Here's the next Chapter, there's going to be a surprise in this one. I hope you like it! Things will get hot and steamy...will it be a dream or real….you'll find out! I hope you love this chapter, Happy Reading!!

Bella's dress will be my profile picture.

Also I am sorry I did not post this chapter quickly. I had to clean and sanitize my house so that I could start my do job. Sorry for the delay and I am also working on the next chapter. Happy Reading!

Ch.9- Steamy Dream or Did Someone Get into My Head

Bella

I went to bed after my discussion with Klaus and the phone call with Fuckward. I was tired and I know that I was out when I hit the pillow but when I woke up I was dressed in a gorgeous green victorian dress. I looked around the room and then when I looked in the mirror Klaus was standing behind me. I was confused but I smiled at him.

"Good evening Nik, how do you fare?" I asked turning around to face him.

"I am well, Love. You look ravishing." He said and I bit my lip.

He was right in front of me and had his thumb on my bottom lip.

"Quit biting your lip, Love. You have no idea what that does to me. How much it makes me want you." He said and pulled me closer to him.

I wanted to get away. My mind was yelling at me to but it was like I had no control over my own body. It seemed like I was enjoying being close to him but I was terrified.

"Are you ready for the ball tonight, Love?" Nik asked.

"I would rather not attend t Nik, I love your family but I don't want to attend because what I want is here in front of me. I want you Nik, right now." I said and kissed Klaus.

I was screaming at myself to stop! I didn't know what was going on and I still couldn't move. I wanted to pull away because I didn't want to admit I was intrigued. I wanted to know how it would feel but my mind was in to much panic.

Klaus kissed me and I felt myself becoming aroused. I was letting go. I groaned and kissed him back. He let my hair down and shoved his hands into my hair and pressed me against him hard.

"Dress off." I mumbled.

"Gladly, Love." He said and I grinned.

He tore the dress off and threw me down on the bed. I looked at him and I bit my lip again.

"If you don't stop biting that lip, I am going to bite you hard." Nik said and I gasped releasing my lip.

"Prove it, Love." I said boldly.

"I hope you don't regret saying that, Love." Nik said and ripped his clothes off and pounced on me.

He attacked my neck and entered me and then I was sitting up in my bed with Matt standing there.

"Bells, I kept yelling your name. You were crying in your sleep. You scared me. Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine. I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back in an hour." I said and grabbed my journal, left my room, put my shoes on, and ran out the front door only to come face to face with Klaus.

"I don't know what game you're playing Klaus, but stay out of my head and keep your witches out of my head to. I don't know what I am to you but I am not looking for companionship or love, or anything. My family is my first priority so stay out of my head!" I yelled and ran off.

Klaus

I watched as Bella ran off and I got confused. What the hell was she talking about? I had done nothing but watch over her family last night. Why would she accuse me of getting into her head, especially when I did no such thing. My witches? I had a select few witches and only one was in town. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. It rang and then she picked up.

"Hello Klaus." She said.

"Hello Irene. Did you cast a spell on Bella Swan?" I asked.

"No Klaus I didn't and haven't been asked. Why do I need to?" She asked.

"Yes Irene. Find out if someone has used any magic on her." I said and hung up.

I followed after Bella with a horrible feeling in my gut.

Bella

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel drained, the dream of Klaus felt like it was real but that I had no control. I couldn't tell him to stop. I was powerless, I could only scream at myself and even then I didn't wake up. The only thing that woke me up was when Klaus took my virginity. It was maybe just a dream but my gut tells me it was a witch and that means trouble and it gives me something to point my rage at. I don't like though that I had this dream right after Fuckward called and Klaus offered his protection to me, Matt, and Vicky. The only thing that would make sense is that a witch was casting a spell on me and the only witch that is currently out for blood is Esther. Now is not a good time to be having spells being put on me. Not to mention Fuckward! I won't deal with all these supernatural beings! If they want to screw with me to the point it messes with my family I will make some protection charms if I absolutely need to. I've been researching spells and looking through Bonnie's grimoire. I'm learning the quirks and the disadvantages to being a witch. What we can and can't do. Magic's we should never use, and it always expresses that we protect nature. I am so not ready to use this gift but I have to. I'll keep my mind safe, and my families minds safe. If these fucking vampires and other witches want a piece of me I'll fight them I'll show them that they can't fucking push me around. Just wait Esther, Fuckward, I'll try to be ready when you come for me. Bring it on._

I looked up at the ducks floating on the water and walking around. I knew what I had to do next. I had to make the protection charms and then get ready for my enemies to come and get me.


	11. Protection Charms

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or twilight and anything that happens in this story that happened in the movies, shows, books, etc. doesn't belong to me either.

I want to switch it up a bit. I keep doing things from Bella's POV, but let's see how Bonnie feels. Also please forgive me if I get Bonnie's Grams's name wrong. I think it's Sheila but I don't remember.

Chapter 10: Protection Charms 

Bonnie

I was sitting in my Grams's living room with Bella Swan sitting across from me and my Grams sitting to my right and Bella's left. We were sorting herbs and casting spells on bracelets for Bella's immediate family and friends. I watched as Bella put together another little pouch of herbs together and tied off the bag. I felt bad for her. I also felt a connection to her. Not a love connection but a sisterly connection. Some witches got separated from their loved ones at birth in the old times. It still happens today because the world is still going through rough times, but I felt like she and I were sisters. My Grams knew but I wouldn't say anything. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She had lived her life an only child and on top of everything she was being hunted by a "bad" witch and a Cold One.

"Bonnie!" Bella yelled waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? I'm sorry I zoned out. What do you need?" I asked.

She handed me a bracelet. Then she handed one to Grams.

"I know that you both may not need them but I am giving you both one because I feel greatful but also because I consider you both family even though we've only known each other a short time." Bella said and I smiled.

"Thank you Bella. I'll keep it on until the trouble passes." I said.

"Thank you, young one, but I do not need this. I'll be alright." Grams said.

Bella looked at Grams and smiled.

"I know you can but it doesn't hurt to have it just in case, please?" She asked and Grams laughed.

"Fine child. I will but only because you'll ask and ask until I finally give in and we don't need any extra stress on you. Thank you Bella." She said and put on the charm.

I smiled and put mine on and felt her magic activate within the charm.

"Thank you Bella." I said.

"You're welcome Bonnie." She said and sealed up the box that she was sending back home.

She wrote the address on it and sighed.

"Thank you both for helping me with this. I just hope it doesn't take to much out of me." She said.

"You still need to be careful, child. You put a little bit of magic into every charm and that can be draining. It will take a lot out of you, child. Be careful." Grams said to Bella.

"I will, I promise. I'll be extra careful and extra vigilant now. Thank you Bonnie. Thank you Sheila. I'll leave now so you both can get some sleep and I need to sleep to for school in the morning." She said and stood up, grabbed the box, walked to the door and then the doorbell rang.

Bella froze and Grams stood up and had Bella sit on the couch. I stood next to Grams, blocking Bella from view of the door. Grams opened the door.

Sheila(Grams)

The instant my doorbell rang a bad feeling washed over me. Bella froze and I moved her to the couch. I answered the door to find the Cold One had told me so much about.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"I want to talk with Bella, now. Let me talk with my mate." He said.

"The hell she's your mate! Leave her the fuck alone! Get off our porch." Bonnie yelled and he went flying.

"Bonnie, go comfort Bella now, child." I said.

"No, I-" She started.

"Bonnie, she needs you. Go, comfort her I'll deal with the leach." I said and Bonnie went and sat by Bella on the couch.

"May I see Bella? I won't ask again. She's my mate now let me-" The Cold One started.

"I suggest you leave, Mate. The witches don't want you on their doorstep and frankly that includes your so called mate, since she herself is a witch. If you want to live, leave and never return." A voice said and I looked behind the Cold One to find the first and Original hybrid Klaus Mikealson.

"Do you even know who your talking to? I'm not one to be messed with. I'm not easy to kill. So I suggest you leave. I will not leave without my mate-" The Cold One began and Klaus pinned him to the wall.

"Run back to your little coven and stay there or I will kill you." Klaus hissed and the Cold One ran.

"Thank you." I said curtly and went to shut the door.

"Wait. Is she alright? I mean her no harm. I'm worried because the Cold Ones are nasty and can become obsessive. It happened with me once. Please let me take her home and keep watch so she will be safe. I know she's a witch but she hasn't been practicing long. Please, Love?" Klaus asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea. She's afraid of you already and yes she hasn't been practicing long but she is learning fast. I wouldn't underestimate-" I started.

"It's okay Sheila. I will go with him. He has promised to help keep my family here safe." Bella said and stepped outside with her box.

"Are you sure, child?" I asked.

"I am Sheila. If I need you though I will call and if you need me I will come. Thank you for your help Sheila. Thank you also Bonnie. I'll see you at school. Stay safe please." She said and walked down the pathway to the waiting car.

"You protect that girl or I will call on all the witches and my ancestors and we will kill you. That's a promise." I said letting the threat be known.

"If I fail I will let you do that, but I won't fail and I won't let her die. She's important to me also Mrs. Bennett. Have a good night." He said and turned his back towards me and I closed the door.

"Keep an eye out for her Bonnie. Getting mixed with the hybrid probably wasn't her fault but she needs us. An inexperienced witch involved with vampires, Cold Ones, hybrids, and an old and ancient witch isn't good." I said and went into the kitchen and started making dinner worried about the girl I just let walk out of my house.


	12. Klaus Get Kol Away

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight and any similarities between this story, the books, and the TV shows do not belong to me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Happy reading you guys!

Chapter 11- Klaus Get Kol Away

Bella

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Here I am stuck at Klaus's house and Kol won't quit bugging me. If I knew any better I'd use my magic to snap his neck so he will just leave me alone but then I would have to deal with Klaus's wrath and I am so not ready for that. I sent out the box of protection charms and I haven't heard from Fuckward recently and I'm in hiding from Esther. Bonnie's ancestors won't help keep me hidden and aren't very happy with me because I disrupted the spell Esther was casting. They haven't completely written me off because Bonnie's Grams explained I stopped the ceremony to save my friends and they initially thought I did it to save Klaus. I get they are upset and I understand. I have felt the magic being drawn from me for the protection charms until I find out where Esther is. I have an idea where Fuckward is but he's cloaked and I think if I find Fuckward I will find Esther and that means she'll have earned his trust and he won't listen to reason and then he'll have to die and I will be screwed. His "family" will come after me and then I'll have to either fight them or make them listen. I fear that if they come they won't hesitate to kill the people I love most. If they do that I'll-_

"You'll what Bella?" Kol asked.

I slammed my diary shut and jumped off the couch.

"Kol I swear, one of these times you'll scare me and I'm going to kill you. Whether it's simply breaking your neck or not, then your family will be out for blood and I'll have to deal with it. I'll be on the one from vampires again and I won't deal with that! So Kol, go away and quit hovering! It's driving me nuts and makes me wish I was a bug so I didn't have to deal with you!" I yelled and walked off into the dining room and sat down and ignored him when he walked in.

"I'm here to protect you, Love so indulge me and tell me what you have to fear. Klaus won't tell me so I'll make you do it." Kol said and came at me and then his neck snapped and he was out cold. I panicked a little and called Klaus.

"Hello, Love. If you're calling to complain about Kol I'll be back soon." Klaus said.

"I'm not waiting I'm going home. He wouldn't leave me alone and I was getting frustrated and I snapped his neck. I'm going home and you can't stop me!" I said and hung up the and ran to my car and drove to my house.

I pulled into the driveway and ran to the house and went inside. No one was home which I was fine with. I was alone and relaxed and for a moment I could be happy until I saw Vicky dead on my living room floor with a broken neck coming back as a vampire. I saw Kol feeding her blood.

"God dammit, Kol!" I yelled.

I started out the door when I felt all the charms pull magic from me.

"No! Dammit!" I cursed and everything went black.

Kol

I woke up to find Bella gone. I got up and ran around the house but her scent was old. I decided to call my brother.

"Klaus she's gone. Come home now. I'll check her house, brother." I said and hung up.

My stupid brother didn't even pick up. She better be okay. If she's not Klaus will dagger me. I rushed to her house and found Bella on the porch exhausted. She looked awful. A blanket was around her shoulders and her face was wet.

"Stupid girl! That's why you don't go running off without my brother or I, do you have a death wish?" I asked and she started shaking and then I smelt the blood.

"I'll come back with you. Just burn this place to the ground please? I know Matt and Vicky won't have a place but they can't see what's inside." she said and went and got into her car.

I opened the door to find a blonde haired woman on the floor along with a black haired man torn into peices. I closed the door and looked at the girl sitting in the car. I don't believe she could have done this but the bodies don't lie and she wants me to burn the bodies? Why? I asked myself and then I smelt her blood. These two where vampires. I spread gasoline and threw a match and ran to Bella. I opened her door and touched her cheek. She was clammy and warm and having a hard time breathing.

"Love, where did they bite you? Tell me so I can get the venom out." I said and she exposed her throat and chest and wrist.

"It burns still. I got some of it out but that's all I could manage. Help please. I don't want this." She said and scratched at her wrist and stared at it when silver looking stuff started to seep out.

I watched as it drained out of all of her wounds and then it stopped.

"Kol, I'm to week, take me to Sheila's. She can help." Bella said and slumped forward asleep.

I picked her up and ran. Something told me to get her there quickly because this girl would be the one to save my family.


	13. Still A Witch And Not A Cold One

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight and any similarities between this story, the books, and the TV shows do not belong to me.

I was going to go with KlausXBella but I think I'm gonna go for KolXBella. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading you guys!

Chapter 12- Still a Witch and Not A Cold One

Sheila(Grams)

I was making dinner when there was a frantic knocking on my door. It didn't sound right at all. It sounded like someone was kicking my door. I got mad. There would be hell to pay. I went and opened the door ready to yell only to find an unconscious Bella and an Original Vampire.

"What is the meaning of this? What's wrong with her?" I asked upset.

"She told me to bring her here to you. So I did." The Original said.

"What happened? Did you-" I started and then saw silver ooze on her neck.

"A Cold One. I was watching her and she broke my neck with her magic and then when I came to she was gone so I went to her house and found two Cold Ones dead. I burned her house. She still has some venom and she wants you to get the rest of it out. Please help her." He asked.

"Come in." I said and he had her on the couch, her head in his lap.

"I don't know if you trust me or not but she has to live. Please get the rest of the venom out." He begged.

"Of course." I said and got began pulling the venom out.

Bella

When I woke up I saw Grams next to me and Kol above me. I felt hot and gross. Sheila started cleaning my wounds and when she was done I sat up.

"Take it easy, Child. I just extracted the rest of the Cold Ones venom. Kol helped also." She said.

"What of the bodies Kol? Did you burn them?" I asked.

"I did. The Sheriff probably isn't to happy about the two bodies inside the house." Kol said.

"I have to go talk to her. She needs to know." I said and got off the couch.

Kol was standing behind me keeping me upright.

"Bella, you should rest. You almost became a Cold One." Sheila said.

"I can't. I have to prepare myself against Edward and Esther. They have found a way to activate all the charms at one time. I have to disable some of them so they don't attack me again. It's time to take this fight to them. Thank you for helping me Sheila." I said and left with Kol right behind me.

"Bella, you have to wait. You can't go out without a plan. Let's go back to my family's home and then we will discuss the plans with Klaus, alright?" Kol asked.

"No, we are going to talk to Sheriff Forbes." I said and walked towards the police station.

"Let me take you there so you don't have to walk." Kol said.

"I would let you but we don't have far to go. So bear with me Kol." I said and turned the corner and saw the Sheriff parked outside the Grill. I ran as fast as I could.

"Liz!" I yelled as she was walking in.

She turned around and saw me and relief flooded her face. She met me halfway.

"Isabella, are you okay? We got called to the Donavan residence because it was on fire and there were-" She stopped abruptly looking behind me at Kol.

"He's okay Liz. Truth be told I had to have him do it because of what you found inside. You know we have the v word in this town, but these are different v's from what you are used to. These v's we call the Cold Ones, because unlike the ones we have in town they don't have a heartbeat and are ice cold to the touch and super pale and you will never see them in the sunlight and if you do you'll know because they- uh- glitter." I said trying to not laugh at how stupid it sounded.

"Did you just say they glittered?" Kol asked and I laughed and then looked at Liz.

"It may sound like something from a fairytale but it's true. I've met there entire coven and met an entire armada of these Cold Ones. The bodies you found were two of the coven I ran into and the only way to kill them is to tear there bodies to peices and burn them." I said and started to feel the effects of using my magic and having the venom pulled out of me and the adrenaline dissapearing.

I stepped backwards and found myself against Kol. I didn't prefer it but I was greatful he understood that he needed to support me. Them I saw Klaus, he was fighting with Kol about me. I didn't catch everything but when I came to I was on a bench in the police station.

"What happened, Isabella? You just blanked out." Liz said.

"I'm a witch." I said.

"A witch? First a different kind of vampire and now a witch? Are there anymore witches living here?" She asked.

"Yes but they are good witches and I will speak with them on weather or not they want you to know, alright?" I asked.

"Okay, Bella. I trust you because you have shown without a doubt your good and vigilant against vampires. Will these witches be the same way?" Liz asked.

"I believe so yes." I said and sat up slowly.

"Take it easy, Love. You've had a rough day." Kol said and I looked at him and saw a flash of emotion and then it was gone.

The room disappeared. I saw myself pregnant and Kol with his arms wrapped around me.

"Bella!" Liz yelled and I came to.

"What?! Sorry I had another vision. It was nothing bad, and nothing of importance. Is there anything else you need from me Liz?" I asked.

"No, go over to a friends, get some rest and if I need you I will call you, alright?" Liz asked.

"Thank you Sheriff." I said and hugged her.

"Call Vicky and Matt and let them know you're okay, alright? They are probably worried sick." Liz said and I nodded my head and left her office.

Kol was following behind me and when I exited the front door I cast a spell and caged him in as far as the last step. I turned around and looked at him right as he hit the wall.

"What is this?? Let me go, Love or I'll kill everyone in this station." Kol said.

"No you won't. I have one question and when you answer it you will be free and then you can do whatever you-" I said and saw her.

A beautiful little brown haired baby girl in my arms, with Kol standing next to me and kissing my head and telling me I did a good job. The barrier was down and I was on my knees with Kol in front of me.

"Bella!? Hey, what did you see? Snap out of it!" Kol said and I fell backwards and stumbled to get up and ran.

"Bella!" Kol yelled.

I wasn't scared of being killed in that moment or being hunted. I was scared of what I saw and scared of the fact that even though I swore off the supernatural I would fall in love with Kol weather I wanted to or not. I was also curious and happy about that little girl in my arms. What of Klaus was my biggest concern. Of course before I got anywhere I was cornered in a dark alley with Kol in my face.

"What the hell? You're being hunted and you trap and run from me. Love, what has you so scared?" Kol asked.

I shook my head no and pulled away from him.

"There is no where you can go! So tell me what you saw that has you so terrified?" Kol yelled and in that very moment I did the one thing I hadn't done in a long time, I started to cry.

I looked at Kol.

"Us, you, me, her. It all scares me." I said and before I realized it my body gave out from the exhaustion.


	14. Why in the Bloody Hell Didn’t You TellMe

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight and any similarities between this story, the books, and the TV shows do not belong to me.

As I said in the last chapter, I was going to go with KlausXBella but I think I'm gonna go for KolXBella. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading you guys!

I want to apologize if my response to that comment offended any of my readers and I am sorry if it did.

I also want to apologize for not updating the story sooner. I got super busy and haven't had any me time with my new job and because we have some extra people in the house. So I made this chapter longer.

Chapter 13- Why in the Bloody Hell Didn't You Tell Me?

Kol

I caught her before her body hit the ground. I looked down at her face and wiped away the tears. When she said us, you, me, and her I saw fear but also sadness. I picked her up all the way and ran back to my family's house as fast as I could. When I got to an upstairs bedroom Bella was curled towards me, her face pressed against my chest. I stopped and just stared. She was gorgeous, with her brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. I layed her down and pulled the blanket over her. I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her.

"Brother, I'm back and I need your help." I heard from downstairs.

I got up and was downstairs in a split second.

"What is it, dear brother?" I asked and then I saw the blond next to him.

"There are six more in the car, go get them." Klaus said.

"What happened brother, and why do you have all these people with you?" I asked.

"They are Bella's friends Kol and we need every ally we can get. Esther did something tonight. She got her hands on the Gilbert device and made it affect everyone. The Cold One was there also. Edward was the bastards name. The device didn't affect him. He set it off at the lighting ceremony the town was holding tonight. Now go get the others quickly." Klaus said and rushed upstairs with the blonde.

I ran out and grabbed the Bennett witch and the werewolf and ran back inside. Klaus came back in with the Salvatore brothers and I went back out and got the Gilbert siblings. When I came in Klaus had woken Bella up and I listened in.

"Bella, I need you to cast a spell that will keep us in and everyone else out unless you say otherwise. Can you do that?" Klaus asked and I got the other two into bedrooms.

"I can try. Klaus there is something you should know." Bella said.

"What is it, Love?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not your mate and never will be. I've seen it. I'm destined to be with someone else." She said and Klaus didn't say a word.

"Alright, just tell me who." Klaus said and then I felt the magic barriers around the house go up.

"No. It's a need to know basis." She said calmly and I heard movement and footsteps.

"Why won't you tell me? You don't trust me?" Klaus asked.

"Not with this. The only thing I'll tell you is that you trust this person. That's all I'll say." Bella said and I smelt sage, rosemary, and other herbs.

Bella began chanting and Klaus came out and went downstairs. I walked out of the room that I had laid the Gilbert boy in and followed after Klaus.

"Brother, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. We need to call Elijah and Rabekah. I'm going to go do that. Keep watch over Bella and make sure no one disturbs her. Stay with her brother." Klaus said and walked away and then something dawned on me.

I went up to the room Bella was in and saw her cleaning up. She hadn't noticed that I was watching her. As she had picked up the bundle of sage she smiled. The look on her face was one of happiness. I didn't want that look to disappear but I knew it would once I said her name.

"Bella?" I asked and she turned and looked at me and I saw the change.

There was fear and then nothing. She put up a wall and didn't let her fear show this time.

"What's wrong Kol? Did you or Klaus need something else?" She asked and then I was in front of her taking the sage out of her hand.

She watched my every move and after I lit the sage again and set it down I faced Bella.

"I want to know what you saw. In the vision you had earlier today. I know it has something to do with me and you, but you mentioned her. Who is her? Is she a friend or a foe? Tell me." I said.

She was looking down and biting her lip.

"I can't. Not yet." She said and I had my hand around her throat and had her up against the wall.

She had her hands on my arm and was looking me in the eye.

"Tell me or I'll snap your neck after I feed you my blood." I said and I saw the panic.

"No! Don't do that. What I saw in the alley is a good thing, okay? If you turn me into a vampire you will never meet the 'her' we have been talking about. I know you don't know me or trust me, but with this I do need you to trust me, please?" She asked and I squeezed tighter.

She gagged and then I set her down.

"You won't leave this room until you tell me, Love." I said and she put her hands on my temples.

"Then I will show you." She said and then I was in a room with Bella and she was holding a beautiful baby girl and I was next to her telling her she had done a good job and I kissed her forehead.

I pulled away and she was watching me and my reaction and a part of me felt so happy but a part of me grew fearful.

"That's what you meant when you said you would be with someone my brother trusted. I knew you could see the future but I didn't know you were delusional. Vampires can't procreate! It's not possible! Even if we are different from the Cold Ones and our hearts beat and theirs don't! It isn't possible!" I yelled and she turned away.

I didn't move. She was a witch and had broken my neck once today. She slowly turned back around.

"Alright." She said smiling at me and then walked past me and out of the room.

I listened to her footsteps. She didn't go downstairs. She went into a room, scrounged around in a bag and then sat down in the bed. I heard velcro and then a pen scribbling away.

Bella

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am stuck in a house with Kol and Klaus Mikealson. Not the best day for me. Not to mention the vision I had of giving birth to a baby girl. I was so happy and at the same time so sad. Cold Ones, Fuckward is the person I am running from but now it's gotten more complicated. I'm supposed to have a kid with Kol. He and I are meant to be, but I don't want to be. Maybe I do. Having a baby girl with Kol is scary but now a part of me longs for it. It would be better than have a child with a Cold One. There is a spell on the house that only allows me to say people can come and go. We also have the Gilbert device to worry about. Esther did something to amplify its power and that scares me. If Edward comes here and uses the device my only choice may be to destroy it. I won't allow him to hurt my friends or my family. If push comes to shove I will end his entire coven if need be-_

"Bella! You need to come downstairs now!" Klaus yelled and I sighed closing my diary.

I went downstairs and was about to yell at him until I saw who was at the door. It was Jasper and Alice. I glared at them and as I saw them try to walk in I said no. The barrier threw them backwards. I walked up to the door and stopped an inch from it.

"You nor your family are welcome here. You need to leave immediately." I said and they stared at me with hurt looks on their faces.

"What?! You expect a warm welcome?! You expect me to let you in after you sent Rosalie and Emmett after me? After they tried to turn me and I almost died? You expect me to trust you and your coven of filthy, cold blooded dead monsters? I will not welcome you! You lost your right as my family and my friends a long time ago when you left me. I suggest if you all want to live, tell your family, better yet take your family and disappear and never, I mean never return. Am I understood?" I asked pissed.

"No, Bella. We will not let you go. You mean so much to me, I-" Alice started and I stepped forward.

"If I meant so much to you why didn't you see Fuckward leaving me in the woods? Leaving me behind? You Jasper, why didn't you tune into Fuckwards emotions? You would've found the guilt and realized something was wrong! You guys say you love me but I have the feeling you are here as a favor to your adoptive brother. Is he asking you or you asking him?" I asked glaring at them and letting Jasper feel all of my emotions over the situation.

"He asked us to come and try to turn you but I know you've cast a spell on this place. We can't get in but will you please come out." Alice asked.

"No. Leave and never come back. I will not let you near me or let you in because I don't trust myself. You two should know that Rose and Emmett are dead." I said feeling a slight ping of guilt for doing it because Emmett I liked but they were asked to do something and because of it they ended up dead, killed by my hands.

I stepped away from the doorway and stepped out of sight of them.

"Leave. Please just go. Get as far away from this as you can. Go Jasper, go Alice. I don't want you to be killed but if it comes to that because you attack me and try to turn me you will end up dead just like Rose and Emmett. Now leave please." I asked and Alice nodded her head and Jasper kept a straight face but I knew he was struggling with all of the emotions from everyone.

I looked at Kol.

"Shut the door." I said and slid down the wall.

I leaned my head against the wall and sighed. As Kol was closing the door Alice gasped and called my name. I got up and stopped Kol from closing the door.

"What is she seeing?" I asked.

I looked at Jasper and I could tell he felt my worry. He just didn't know what it was about.

"Alice?" I said and she looked up at me and her eyes grew sad.

"You will never become a Cold One. You will have a daughter and then you will become one of them. A vampire with a beating heart and is warm. The father is-" She started.

"Enough Alice! I know I will never be a Cold One. I'm a witch and funny enough I have visions. I've seen that same exact vision Alice." I said and closed the door.

I leaned against it and slipped to the floor. I closed my eyes and saw Klaus killing Kol and Elijah holding me back and a short haired blonde I didn't recognize casting a spell on me, I was still pregnant though. I looked up at Klaus and then Kol. I knew what I had to do so that never happened.

"Klaus, Kol is the one I am destined to be with and he and I will have a child together. Please don't get mad. Don't say I'm lying either because I'm not." I said and I looked down at the floor.

I wasn't afraid or scared of what would happen in the future. My only concern was what would become of my daughter if Klaus blew a gasket right then and there. I heard a thud and looked up to find Kol in front of me and Klaus was or looked oddly happy. I looked at Kol and watched him. He looked up at me and then he was grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Kol yelled and I stared at him and then I slapped him.

He let me go. I stood up.

"The reason I didn't say anything was because you called me delusional so why would I try to make you believe me you fucking asshole." I said and stomped pass him as my eyes started to water.

I wiped my eyes because I wasn't going to think about this, not right now. I had to focus on defeating and original witch and Fuckward. I went up to the room I was in and gathered a bag of stuff and then jacked a car. I left and I knew I had no cloaking spell and Fuckward would come find me and that is what I was counting on.


	15. Ch 14- Stand Off Number One

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight and any similarities between this story, the books, and the TV shows do not belong to me.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. These last few weeks have been a little crazy so I will make this chapter extra long. Also my translations might be a little off. So I'm sorry about that.

"Mourir et être déchiré," means "Die and be torn to pieces."

"Soyez explosé," means "Be blown up."

"Annuler ce sort laisser ceux qui sont à l'intérieur partir librement, et ceux qui veulent entrer le font," means "Undo this spell let those inside leave freely, and those who wish to enter do so."

"Bouge toi!" means "Move!"

Ch. 14- Stand Off Number One

Bella

I checked into a motel under a false name and set up the stuff for the spell in the bathroom. Tonight was the full moon and if I was going to do this I had to do it now that way I could focus on Esther. I stayed in the bathroom waiting. Once it got dark I knew it was only a matter of time. Then I saw it. I fell and saw Esme and Carlisle walk through that door instead of Edward and they tried to talk to me and then they moved to other methods. I came out of my vision and cursed. Esther and Edward were going to send in there last of the cavalry on Edwards side. Then it hit me. His family had friends who would help protect his secrets and then they would come after me next. I threw everything back in the bag and left only to find Kol standing outside the door. I stepped back and he followed.

"Kol? What the hell? You shouldn't have been able to get out of the house!" I yelled and he walked right by me.

"What the hell, Kol? Answer me!" I yelled again and then he opened the bedroom door and I saw my body and realized I was no longer alive.

I was on the other side. Kol found my body and yelled my name.

"Bella?? Bella!? Come back to me! Bella!" Kol yelled.

This was another vision, right? It had to be. I couldn't be dead and sure enough I woke up to find Esme laying me down on the bed. I backed away and got off the bed.

"Leave me be, Esme. If you don't want to end up like Rose and Emmett you need to leave and stay away from me. Do what Alice and Jasper did and run away from this place. Stay out of this. Let me leave here." I said and was moving towards the end of the bed to have a clear shot of the door.

"You killed my children, Bella, and for that I cannot forgive you. So if I end up dead avenging them so be it." Esme said and came at me.

"Mourir et être déchiré." I said.

She stopped and grasped her body and screamed and then chunks of her body flew around the room. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my bag and keys and ran out the door only to find Carlisle.

"You have excellent hearing so I'm going to assume you know what happened with Esme. I don't want to kill any of you but your son lied. He left me in the middle of the woods. It was cold and raining and a wolf found me so, and I was in pain and I left. I moved on. I moved with my cousins to keep my mind off your bastard of a son. So make your choice. Live or die." I said.

I stared at him and was going to run when his head was torn off and there stood Edward. I gulped and stepped backwards.

"Well hello little Swan. I've been looking for you. You're mine. Your life belongs to me. You're my singer and my mate. I choose when and how you die. Also whether you become a vampire." Edward said and advanced.

"Soyez explosé." I yelled and threw my hand out towards him and his arm came off his body and flew across the parking lot.

"What the hell are you Swan? You never had this power in Forks. Does your dad know what you are?" Edward asked looking at me like I was a monster.

"Soyez explosé!" I yelled again and his leg was ripped off.

He fell to the ground and I ran to my car and turned it on and drove back to the Mikaelson home. When I got out of the car the front door was thrown open.

"Bella! I swear to god! Get rid of the barrier! We have lives and you can't protect us forever! Now undo the spell!" Tyler yelled.

"Fine." I said and sighed.

"Annuler ce sort laisser ceux qui sont à l'intérieur partir librement, et ceux qui veulent entrer le font." I mumbled and nodded towards Tyler and he ran out of the house. I watched as Caroline came out and so did Damon, Elena, and Stefan.

"What the hell Bella! Why the hell would you lock us up in a house altogether!? Are you crazy!" Elena yelled in my face.

"It was the only after my crazy ex and the Mikaelson's mother changed the Gilbert device. It affects everyone, not just vampires and werewolves. It affects humans as well. That's why you all are here. This was the only place big enough to house the people I care about." I said.

I walked passed everyone and up to the room I was staying in. I caught Kol staring and I ignored him. I couldn't deal with what I had saw earlier. Me dying. I bit the inside of my cheek and when I reached the room I was staying in I slammed the door and fell on my bed. I wanted to journal but I couldn't. Not with knowing that there may be a chance that I might have a daughter and I might die before I can even fathom becoming a vampire. Then I realized that I would miss my magic. I would feel like I had a hole in my chest if I became a vampire. My magic would be gone and I would miss being able cast spells and whatnot. I sighed and sat up and threw the duffle on the floor and hopped in the shower. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked back to my room. The only problem was I found Kol standing outside my door.

"What do you need Kol?" I asked.

Kol looked at me and I just stared.

"What??" I asked.

"He wanted to see if you're alright, Love. Also please get off the hardwood. You're dripping water everywhere." Elijah said and I sighed.

"I would but Kol is just standing in front of my door. Move Kol." I said and waited.

He didn't move. He just stared.

"Bouge toi!" I yelled and he got thrown over the banister.

I nodded to Elijah and I went into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me again. I felt relaxed now but everything I did to those who I used to think of as family came rushing back to me. I made it halfway to my bed before guilt flooded me and tears started streaming down my face. I don't know how long I cried but once my tears dried I threw the towel on the floor and as I was climbing into bed someone knocked on my door. I pulled the blanket around me.

"Come in." I said and Kol walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?"I asked.

"Why did you look at me like that when you got back?" Kol asked.

"Like what?" I asked not looking at him.

"Like you were sad for me." He said.

"I can't say. I have a gift and I see things that happen in the future and sometimes those things aren't always good and sometimes they are. That's all I can say." I said and rolled over away from him.

My throat was starting to tighten and tears wanted to come but I wasn't going to cry. I was done for the night. I wiped my eyes and then Kol was on top of me with my arms pinned next to my head.

"Tell me, or I will break your neck!" Kol snarled in my face.

I stared at him as the veins under his eyes started to turn black with hunger. I didn't flinch or move, I just stared into Kol's eyes.

"No. If you know to much it could and will change your future and mine." I said and he moved so fast I didn't have time to do anything.

He had torn into my throat. I felt the blood gushing and I could feel his teeth. Then he was gone. He was thrown out of my room. The door was slammed shut and Klaus came and bit into his wrist and put it out to me. I shied away.

"No. I can't risk it. I can't become-" I said and he shoved his wrist against me mouth and forced me to drink.

I flailed and he pulled his wrist away.

"What the hell Klaus! I'm a witch and I'm not your plaything nor am I something you can control. Get out." I yelled and looked at the door and it swung open.

I looked up to see Kol and I got even madder.

"Get out Klaus!!" I yelled and he flew out of the room and the door slammed shut.

I was angry. I wanted to journal but I was so tired. I layed back on the bed and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come.

Kol

I watched as Bella threw my brother out of the room and I glanced at her just before the door closed and I saw the anguish on her face. I watched as my brother was thrown over the banister just as I was. I was going to apologize but Elijah touched my shoulder.

"Leave the witch alone. She needs space. She will probably stay locked in her room until the blood is out of her system. I don't know why or how she has gotten you so wound up but, a witch who sees the future is a fickle thing. The future is ever changing and there are multiple if not millions of different scenarios. So do not fret over what she says." Elijah said and walked away.

I stared after Elijah and then I heard Bella gasp. She pulled open the door with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Where is Klaus?" She asked.

"I don't know, let me-" I said.

"Klaus!" She yelled.

There was no response. She looked at me and retreated back into the room.

"When he returns, tell him I need to speak to him, understood?" She asked.

I glared at her and noticed that she was no longer looking me in the eye. I put my hand on the door and she looked up at me with a look that I hadn't seen in a long time. She was afraid and I loved it. That's what happens when you're locked in a box for centuries. You become sick, living in your own mind. I was in her room and she had fallen to the floor and I shut the door behind me and locked it. She backed up against the bed and used it to stand up.

"Get out, Kol." She said calmly looking at me with a mask on.

"No, not until you tell me what you saw!" I yelled and pounced on her, making her fall back on the bed.

She screamed but I covered her mouth. I had her hands pinned beneath my knees and one hand on her throat where there were traces of dried blood. She closed her eyes and then I was pinned against the wall.

"Leave it alone, Kol. Don't try to pry out of me what I know you want and I want. If I tell the future to you, it could very well change the course of our lives. So just leave it alone. Please?" She asked and climbed under the covers.

She covered her head, mumbled something and I was gently put on the ground. I waited and then I heard her crying. That's when I knew I had screwed up. I may be a monster but if I were in her shoes I would've torn me to shreds or at least done something. Why didn't she? Why didn't she lash out at me and- then I remembered the day she told me that she and I would have a little girl. If I was dead that wouldn't happen. If she was a vampire that wouldn't happen.

I pulled back the cover and climbed into bed next to her. She tensed up and I simply put my arms around her. She was tense and facing away from me and the next was she had her face against my chest and the she continued to cry. I held her until she was sound asleep and then I followed.

In the morning I tried to move only to find Bella's face against my chest and her arms wrapped around my midsection. I tried to pull away but she gripped me tighter.

"Bella let go." I said.

She whimpered and squeezed me tighter.

"Bella wake up!" I yelled and she gasped and let me go.

She rolled off of the bed. She looked at me and sighed.

"Thank you for last night. Also I'm sorry. I was having a bad dream." She said.

"It's fine. I will go fetch you some breakfast." I said and left her room.

I never went back to her room. I went hunting so that I wouldn't be tempted to hurt her again.


	16. Ch15- Attempted Safehouse Getaway

Here's the next chapter you guys! I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! This chapter is a little short and is kinda just thrown together but I hope you like it and the next chapter will be longer I promise.

Ch. 15- Attempted Safehouse Getaway

Bella

The next morning I came out of my room and found only Kol downstairs. I stared down at him and then he looked up at me. I bit my lip and then I was in a different room. Fuckward was laying on a bed and Esther was cast a spell over him. She was reattaching his limbs. Then Esther looked right at me.

"Be prepared Bella. We will come after you. We know where you are. Be ready." Esther said and I screamed.

"Bella, Love, are you okay?" Kol asked and I looked up to find him staring down at me.

I felt something cold on my forehead.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor? Why is my head in your lap?" I asked sitting up to fast.

I got dizzy and started to fall back. Kol caught me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and got up and went to my room and packed a bag.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked.

"We have to go. Your mother knows I'm here and it's only a matter of time before she finishes healing Fuckward. Does your family have a safe house?" I asked.

"No but it can be arranged." He said.

"Good. Pack a bag and I need something of personal value to all of your siblings and you so I can cast a cloaking spell on them. Esther is going to come after us with a vengeance. Especially me. We'll stay there and regroup. I will kill Fuckward the next time he shows up at our door. Then I will defeat your mother. You with me?" I asked and looked at Kol.

He was staring at me. I stared at him right back. He continued to stare.

"What!? Kol snap out of it! We need to leave. Go!" I said.

He looked up at me and nodded his head and rushed out of the room. I zipped up my bag and walked downstairs. Kol was waiting next to the doorway when the door swung open and Klaus was looking at me all bloody.

"Klaus? What happened?" I asked and then I was up against the wall.

"I just killed a square full of people because my mother said that unless I don't bring you to her she will make me slaughter everyone here in Mystic Falls! Do you want that?" Klaus asked.

I looked down and then met Klaus's gaze.

"Fine. Go to Esther and tell her I will come." I said and Klaus dropped me.

"I will return for you." Klaus said and left.

"Go get me something of each of your siblings. Quickly!" I yelled and Kol was back in an instant.

He set the objects down in front of me.

"Good. Now you need to leave." I said.

"What? You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you here alone, Love." Kol said.

"Fine." I said and placed the objects in place of a pentagram.

"What is that?" Kol asked.

"Just watch, and be quiet." I said.

I cut some of my hair and placed it in the center of the objects along with a white Heather flower, a pink Carnation, a piece of straw, a red and white rose tied together, a Protea flower, and an oak leaf.

"Why are you lying those in the center of the circle along with your hair?" Kol asked.

"They all stand for something. The white Heather flower stands for protection. A pink Carnation in this case stands for a woman's love. The piece of straw stands for unity, and so does the red and white rose bound together. The Protea flower stands for courage and the oak leaf represents strength. Now I'm going to cast the spell go keep and eye by the doorway for Klaus." I said and Kol jumped over the railing.

"Protégez ces cinq frères et soeurs. Cachez-les de ceux qui leur souhaitent du mal à les trouver. Cachez les moi." I chanted and I saw the objects disappear.

I smiled. I had to do one more thing. I may not see the objects but I knew they were their. I had to siphon magic from all five of them to defeat their mother. I closed my eyes and pictured all five of the siblings in my mind.

"Bien que je les protège, laissez-moi les siphonner afin que je puisse vaincre la femme qui essaie de les tuer et l'homme qui veut ma mort." I whispered and felt the magic rushing to me. I broke away from the circle when I heard Kol cry out.

"Kol! Are you alright?" I called down to him.

He looked up at me and I sighed with relief when he nodded his head.

"What was that?" Kol asked.

"Me." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked.

"I got all of you into this mess and I will get you out of it." I said.

"You will not leave this building. I won't let you. It's not just Fuckward after you. It's our mother also. So you will not go in there alone!" Kol said and rushed up the stairs.

I sighed and knew I had to cast one more spell.

"Dormez les frères et sœurs d'origine, jusqu'à ce que je vous rende la magie et que je vous réveille." I said and Kol crashed to the floor a foot away from me.

I grabbed my bag and left the compound and went to town square where I would be waiting for the witch and Fuckward.

Translation for first spell: Protect these five siblings. Hide them from those who wish them harmor wish to find them. Hide them from me.

Website I used for the meanings of the flowers and ingredients:

Translation for second spell: Though I protect them, let me siphon from them to kill the woman who wants them dead, and the man who wants me dead.

Translation for the third spell: Sleep original brothers and sisters, until i return your magic to you.


	17. Ch16- Town Square

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or Twilight. Everything belongs to the authors.

Chapter 16- Town Square

Bella

As I drove away from the Mikaelson home I felt bad for borrowing magic from the Originals and leaving them unprotected but this was the only way I could think of to keep them safe. I would defeat their mother and Fuckward, whatever the cost. I passed the high school and continued down to the clock tower. Once I could see the clock tower I pulled over and parked. I looked over and saw where Klaus had murdered a lot of people. It was cordoned off and most likely where the witch and vampire were. I got out of the car and started over to the yellow border that said keep out.

I was stopped. When I turned around I came face to face with Sheriff Forbes. I let myself relax a little.

"Bella? Why are you walking towards a crime scene?" She asked.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

I had to think fast. I couldn't compel her but I could cast a spell letter her and the town see something that wasn't there , hopefully it would work.

"Laissez toute la ville voir la tour de l'horloge en feu. Que le shérif doive évacuer la ville." I whispered and my illusion worked.

"Sheriff the clock tower is on fire. It's a gas leak. Evacuate the town now." I said and she ran off.

I sighed in relief and then was pinned against a tree.

"Klaus? What are you doing awake? You should be asleep. The spell I cast should've worked." I said.

"It did Bella, but your magic is weaker than my mother's." Klaus mumbled.

"We'll see about that." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Dormir." I said and he fell to the ground.

"That was true but I will defeat her and save all of you." I said and cast one more spell.

"Créer une barrière et garder les frères et sœurs en sécurité." I mumbled and an invisible force covered Klaus and hopefully his family.

I stopped at the yellow police line and took a deep breath and stepped over it. I saw the blood and guts sprayed everywhere and the body parts covered in plastic. I felt the wind shift and saw torches light up. I stopped in my tracks. Esther was there but Fuckward was not.

"Where is he, Esther? I know he is here." I said.

"He isn't here. He is still recuperating, but trust me my magic will finish healing him and he will come after you. For now your mine." She said and the flames shot up into the sky and rain came down.

The wind whipped my hair and the earth started to tremble. She started chanting. So did I. Except she wasn't expecting the power of her children to be backing me up.

"Sorcière qui se bat contre elle-même avec un rhume, laisse mon pouvoir et la puissance de la douleur de tes enfants te ramener à la tombe où tu appartiens." I chanted and then the elements died down and she started screaming at me.

"What have you done? I'm turning back to ash and bone? How? You're weaker than I am." She said falling to the ground.

"No. By myself I may be but I am channeling the power of your children and the magic that created them that came from you." I said simply.

"Smart girl. However the spell I cast on Edward will continue to heal him even after I die. I hope he kills you Isabella Swan." She muttered and her flesh disintegrated and bones fell to the ground.

I stepped backwards and turned and left town square and went over to Klaus.

"Retourne à toi et à ta famille ce que j'ai emprunté pour vaincre ta mère et te réveiller." I said and I felt the extra magic leave me.

I sat down and waited as the magic returned to everyone. Klaus sat up and I smiled.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"You're mother. She's dead. She attacked and tried to have you kill everyone here in Mystic Falls. You're safe now though. All of you are." I said feeling drowsy.

"Bella? What happened? Where is my mother? Bella? Stay awake and answer my question!" Klaus yelled in my face.

"Your mother tried to kill me. She tried to make you a killing machine. I used magic from your body and your siblings bodies to defeat her and I did, now please, take me back to your house..I'm exhausted……..Klaus please?" I mumbled fighting to keep my eyes open.

I waited or at least I tried. I passed out before he gave me an answer.

Klaus

I stared at Bella. She had passed out from having so much magic in her body that wasn't hers. I wanted to shake her awake. Pin her to a tree and force an answer out of her as to why she would save us. We weren't her family. A little voice in the back of my head told me this was my own paranoia, which it probably was. I sighed and picked her up. She curled into me and I started to run home wondering what was next.

P.S. So all of the translations are down below for the spells. For those of you who read this story and are fluent in French I'm sorry if the translations are off. I use Google Translator which isn't always 100% correct. I hope you like this story though. Please read, review, Follow, and Favorite if you like this story.

Translation for spell 1: Let the whole town see the clock tower on fire. Let it seem so bad the Sheriff has to evacuate the town.

Translation for spell 2: Sleep.

Translation for spell 3: Create a barrier and keep the brothers and sisters safe.

Translation for spell 4: Witch who fights against her own with a cold one, let my power and the power of your children's pain return you to the grave where you belong.

Translation for spell 5: Return to you and your family what I borrowed to defeat your mother and awake.


	18. Waking up and Fighting with Vicky

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or Twilight. Everything belongs to the authors.

Lemons in this chapter and the next.

Ch.17- Waking up and Fighting with Vicky

Matt

"Vicky get out of bed! You have school and I don't need you being late for your shift at the Grill today." I said and she groaned and rolled over.

"I don't feel good Matty, please let me stay home." Vicky whined.

I pulled my phone out and texted Bella

Hey you up?

I got an immediate response.

Yeah. Why?

I sighed.

Vicky won't get up.

I heard Bella's door open and she came out of the room adjoining Vicky's.

"Good morning, Matt. Who brought me here to the hotel last night?" She asked.

"It was Klaus. I was getting a little worried you had pulled a disappearing act." I said.

A shadow crossed over her face.

"I wouldn't do that. I'd rather hang myself." She said and went over to Vicky's bed.

She pulled the covers off and threw them on the floor.

"Get the hell out of bed! You're high. That's a choice you made. Your brother and I care more about you than your mother ever has. So if you are high you're still going to go to work. If you lose your job that's your own fault. It will be a learning experience and if you lose this job we will help you find another." Bella said and Vicky got out of bed and tried to swing at Bella.

Bella caught Vicky's fist.

"You're my family Vicky. I wouldn't be hard on you if I didn't care." Bella said and smiled at Vicky.

Vicky broke down.

"I'll go to work it's just that we lost everything that was ours. What if one of us was in the house when it burned down?" Vicky asked.

"We weren't though. This is why we need to stick together and talk with each other so that nothing like the fire happens again." Bella said and hugged Vicky.

I smiled and joined in. Bella smiled at me and then my phone bussed. I pulled away and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Matt. Is Vicky on her way?" My boss asked as Vicky rushed to the bathroom.

"Yes she is. She'll be there soon." I said.

"Okay, thanks Matt." My boss said and hung up.

I put my phone away and saw Vicky come out of the bathroom and quickly get her shoes on.

"Come on Matty. Let's go." She said and dragged me out of the hotel room, which left Bella alone.

Bella

I sighed as Vicky rushed with Matt out of the door. I sat down at the tiny table with my diary. I hadn't written in it in a week and I felt like I needed to. I opened my diary and started writing.

Dear Self,

This week has been one of the worst you have ever experienced. You killed a witch. Saved the Original vampires. Didn't kill the witch fast enough before she made her son massacre an entire town square. Most importantly Bella, you haven't killed Fuckward. You burned your cousins home, and now you're living in a hotel while looking for another house. Klaus brought you home but you're afraid to go back to their house in fear of them attacking you, and-

I gasped and fell out of my chair. I saw Edward in front of me but at the same time he wasn't there, he was coming at me with a syringe full of his venom.

"You are mine, Bella. You belong only to me and I will turn you." Edward said and then I saw a vision within a vision.

I saw myself with red eyes and feeding on humans. I got up and ran to the bathroom and vomited everything I had eaten yesterday. I leaned against the tub and rested my head on my knees. I raised my head and flushed the toilet. I sighed and got up. I went back to the table and rummaged around in my bag that was hanging off of a chair. I opened my phone and scrolled down my contacts and wasn't surprised to find Klaus's number but I also found Kols, and the rest of the brothers and sisters numbers. I didn't want to talk to Klaus. I wanted to talk to Kol but I didn't want to risk having that one vision come true. I didn't want to talk to Kol but other than Klaus he was the only one I could really talk to so I dialed his number and waited.

Kol

I was out and about when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

I got silence.

"Hello? Look whoever is calling I can hear you breathing so talk." I said.

"Hi Kol, it's me Bella. Can you come over. I need to talk." She said.

I stayed silent.

"Please Kol. It won't be long, I promise." She whispered.

I still stayed silent. I could hear her heartbeat. It was beating like a nervous bird caught in a trap. She sighed.

"Nevermind. It's nothing important." Bella said and I heard her start to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Wait!" I yelled and was then in front of her hotel door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm outside. Invite me in." I said and she came running to the door and pulled it open.

She closed her phone and I put mine in my pocket.

"Come in." She said and moved aside.

She kept her gaze to the floor and I walked in. She shut and locked the door behind me. I saw her diary and I smelt vomit.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I asked.

She shook her head no and had me follow her. She went into her room and after I entered she closed and locked the door behind me. She sat on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had another vision, but this one I didn't like. It scared me and I believe it will happen." She said.

"What happened in the vision?" I asked.

She looked up at me.

"It was Fuckward, he was here with a syringe full of his venom. He was walking towards me when it seemed that I started to have another vision. To sum it all up, I was turned into a Cold One and nothing that I have seen would come true." She said and by this time she was looking away from me.

I sat down next to her on the bed and slowly put my arm around her. She didn't push me away, instead she rested her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for awhile and I heard an occasional teardrop fall and sob's. I couldn't stand it and it made me want to rip this Edward into so many tiny pieces there would be no point in burning his body. I moved her hair behind her ears and turned and put one hand on each side of her face and made her look at me. The look on her face made me even more furious. It was the look of hopelessness. Then I kissed her. She gasped at the force that I exerted which made us fall back onto the bed. She was looking up at me and biting her lip. I smiled.

"Love, if you don't stop biting that lip, I will." I said and she stopped.

Her breathing was heavy and I could smell her growing arousal. She bit her lip again. I kissed her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. As I started to pull away, she caught my bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down. I ended up with an instant erection.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You have school. Not including the fact my brother will kill us." I said.

She looked up at me.

"I don't care. I want you." Bella said and she started kissing me again.

I felt the need to take her but also the need to feed on her. I started grinding against her and she gasped and I took that opportunity to pin her hands above her head. She whimpered and I smiled.

"You wanted a vampire, sweetie, you're going to get all of me." I said and tied her hands above her head, just not to tight.

She pulled against the tie I had used to bind her wrists with.

"Uh-uh. You leave that be. I'm going to take you and make you mine." I said and she started to squirm.

I climbed up the bed and stroked her cheek.

"I won't hurt you, Love. Let me show you what a true vampire can really do." I said and she bit her lip and her whole body shivered in anticipation.

P.S. Okay guys, there will be lemons in the next chapter. I'm good at writing romance but not perfect so I hope it turns out okay text chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter and the next one.


	19. Ch18-Steamy Mind-Blowing Sex & Abducted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything everything belongs to the authors of Twilight and the Originals.

WARNING: LEMONS. I would like your feedback on the sex scene. I've done a lot of them but don't normally let people read those. So please give feedback. Okay Happy Reading

Ch.18- Steamy Mind-blowing sex and then abducted.

Bella

I was kissing Kol. We were both taking each others clothes off. I felt butterflies fluttering in excitement and I fought with Kol's pants.

"Patience Love. I'll do it." Kol said and brushed my hands aside and undid his pants and let them fall.

I blushed. Kol was commando and I felt my entire face go red. Kol laughed and picked me up and I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Kol threw me down on the bed and I yelped. He undid my jeans and pulled them off of me leaving me in my black lacy underwear. Black veins appeared under his eyes and I bit my lip and I felt nervous.

"I won't hurt you." Kol said and climbed up the bed.

I bit my lip and started hyperventilating. Kol put his forehead against mine.

"It's okay Bella. We don't have to do this. Not if your not-" He said and I kissed him.

He took one of his hands and slowly glided his fingers down my body to my underwear. I moaned and his hand slid underneath the waistband and to my core. I gasped as his fingers slid inside of me.

"You're so wet Bella." Kol said and I felt my face turn red and I pressed my face against his shoulder.

I felt Kol kind of freeze against me.

"Bella, we don't have to do this. Not if your not ready." Kol said.

"Kol I am more than ready. If I wasn't I would've said something by now." I said and kissed Kol putting all of my feelings into that one kiss.

Kol

When she kissed me I felt the change. I continued what I was doing and grinned as she moaned my name and ran her nails down my back.

"Kol, I, I'm coming!" Bella yelled and then screamed.

I felt her body convulsing and her vagina pulsing around my fingers. Bella's breathing was labored.

"That felt wonderful." Bella said.

I smiled.

"I'm not done honey." I said and pulled my fingers out and licked them.

Bella moaned at the loss and then turned red.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked flustered.

"I'm sucking your juices off my fingers." I said and Bella turned even redder.

"Has no one ever tasted you?" I asked.

"W-what d-do you mean? Why would anybody taste me down there?" She asked sitting up and pulling away.

I grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her back down.

"You'll like it, trust me." I said and slid her panties off.

She closed her knees in embarrassment.

"Oh no you don't, Love." I said and gently opened them.

She became shy.

"Let me pleasure you, Love." I said and she bit her lip and nodded her head.

I growled because of how hard I was. She let go of her lip. I pulled her closer to my face and started ravaging her. She cried out and grabbed my head and started moaning and making whimpering noises. Before I knew it she was arching her body and yelling my name.

"Kol! Ah! Kol!" She screamed and came again.

She was panting now.

"Bella, how do you feel?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

"That was mind-blowing. It was like I shattered into a million tiny pieces." She said and I smiled.

"I'm still not done." I said and she looked down at my hard cock.

"It's so hard. It looks painful." Bella said blushing while looking at my body.

"Only if I don't take care of it, then it gets really bad." I said.

She climbed off the bed and got on her knees next to the bed. She patted the bed.

"Sit." She said.

I looked and her and she bit her lip.

"Please just do it." She begged.

I started to feel super excited. I sat down in front of her. She smiled up at me and then she touched me with her hand. I hissed and she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll-" She said.

"Hey it's okay Bella. It's painful only because I want you so bad. I want to be patient and gentle because it's your first time but a part of me wants to just take you. I want to make you mine." I said and she was staring at me and breathing hard with her knees pressed together.

"Me just saying that has you aroused?" I asked and she bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

I lifted her head and smiled.

"If you keep biting that lip, I'll bite you." I said and she gasped letting her bottom lip go.

I picked her up and set her down on my lap. She squealed as her center touched mine. I smiled and moved her hips back and forth. She threw her head back and cried out.

"I want you Bella, it will hurt a little at first." I said.

She looked at me and kissed me. She lifted her hips and slid onto me. She cried out as I thrust up into her. She had her face pressed against the crook of my neck.

"Bella? Are you okay? Do we need to stop?" I asked worried.

She pulled away from my neck and kissed me. She slowly started rocking her hips and moaned against my lips. I moved us into a different position so quickly she didn't notice until she pulled away from the kiss.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Are you ready for me to move?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded her head.

I thrust into her fast and in quick succession. Bella was panting and moaning my name. She made me look at her.

"I won't break. Harder." She said and I obliged.

She was biting down on my shoulder as I sped up. She released her bite.

"Kol, I'm, I'm going to come." She moaned.

I felt her clench down on me and I thrusted even faster.

"Come with me." I growled and bit into Bella's neck and she screamed as we both came.

I heard her labored breathing.

"Kol. Stop please? I'm getting sleepy." She said and I pulled away.

I offered my wrist but she shook her head. I smiled and pulled out of her.

"Let's get you in the shower." I said and she nodded her head in agreement.

She grabbed clean clothes and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I joined her and shut the door behind me. After we showered she called the school and said she was sick with the flu and needed to stay home. They asked her to bring in a doctor's note when she came back.

After she hung up she joined me in her bed. She snuggled up against me and I smiled.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked.

She looked up at me.

"I loved it, and I-" She started and then closed her mouth.

"What is it, Love?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's just get some rest." She said and yawned and snuggled up to me.

I smiled and kissed her temple and then she was asleep. I followed shortly after, the only thing I didn't know was what would happen once I woke up.

Bella

I woke up during the day when someone knocked on our door. Kol was still asleep so I got up and went to the hotel room door. I was still on the groggy side so I didn't realize that there were storm clouds outside and that meant perfect weather for Edward. I opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked and the man turned around and lunged at me.

He put a rag over my mouth and started dragging me away. Halfway down the pathway I lost all consciousness knowing that by the end of the day I might be dead.


	20. Ch19- Chained to the Wall

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to the author of Twilight and the Originals.

Warning: Some very graphic scenes.

Ch.19- Chained to the Wall

Bella

I heard yelling and I felt something splatter across my face. I opened my eyes to see a headless corpse in front of me. I tried to pull my arms away from the wall but I found myself chained to it. I looked around but I didn't see anyone.

"Libération." I mumbled.

Nothing happened.

"Crap!" I yelled.

"You can't use magic with those chains Bella. They bind your magic." A voice said and I looked up to see Fuckward.

"You monster! You better leave my family here alone. If you've touched them, I'll kill you! You leave them alone!" I yelled pulling against the chains.

I felt a cold hand hit my face. I felt liquid pool in my mouth and I spit it out. I glared at Edward.

"Oh Bella. My sweet defiant succulent human Bella." Edward said and kissed my forehead.

I head butted him. I hurt more but he did stumble and step backwards.

"I'm over you! I've moved on with my life. I'm not your mate and I never will be. I'm your singer, nothing more!" I yelled.

Edward slapped me again and I lost a molar. I saw my vision going blurry. I felt a surge of power and Edward was thrown back against the wall. Then I heard it. A second heartbeat. The vision with Kol flashed before my eyes. I used my magic and focused it on my abdomen.

"Protéger." I whispered and felt the barrier create itself.

"You bitch. How did you do it? How did you use magic?" He asked.

"I don't think it was me." I said looking down at the floor.

Edward raised my head and glared at me.

"Your magic is bound so the only way that you could use magic is if someone was here with you or something else." Edward said.

"You're right, I have another witch helping me. She's in this room but is probably keeping herself invisible. She was there when you abducted me." I said.

"I don't believe you! You filthy lying human!" He yelled and kicked me in the knee shattering it.

I ground my teeth together and fought the scream but not the tears. My vision became super blurry and I felt Edwards hand touch my face.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please say something." He begged.

I closed my eyes and pictured Kol.

I love you Kol. I should have said it earlier but I was to afraid that once I'd said it I'd scare you away.

I felt a whirring of magic inside of me and I passed out and found myself standing behind Kol.

"Kol?" I whispered and I saw him turn around and now that I looked around his brothers and sisters turned towards me also.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing here? Was I not good enough that you had to sneak out of bed and leave?" Kol asked pissed.

"Kol I didn't, I was-" I started.

"Don't lie to me! You were ashamed." Kol said and I gritted my teeth.

"Whatever! I don't have time for this! I don't have a lot of time. I can't stay away from my body to long. I'm being held captive. Where I don't know. It looks like the base- ahhh!" I screamed and woke up back in my own body.

I was being held up only by the chains. Edward had busted my other knee.

"You wouldn't wake up my pretty beautiful Bella." Edward said and I got mad and felt a surge of power.

"Détruire." I said and the chains busted into a million pieces.

I crumpled to the floor in pain.

"How did you get out? It's not possible! You shouldn't have been able to escape those chains!" Edward yelled and came at me.

"Gel!" I yelled and he stopped short of my throat.

I backed away from him slowly using only my arms. It was hard and painful.

"Bella? What the hell?" Edward asked.

"I warned you. I told you to stay away and you didn't listen. You'll die." I said.

"Bella please don't. I'll go, I'll leave you alone." Fuckward begged.

"No you won't. You will say anything to ensure you live. You'll die today." I said.

"Please Bella, don't." Edward begged.

"Too late. Déchirez-le en morceaux et brûlez ces morceaux de cendres." I said and his body started to tear itself apart.

Then the pieces started to burn.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

I covered my face to keep the flames from giving me burns. I heard gurgling noises and felt tears start streaming down my face. I had killed again. In that moment I swore to myself I would never kill again.

Sheriff Forbes

"Sheriff there's a fire out at the edge of town in the old abandoned factory and Bella Swan has been kidnapped." My deputy said.

"What? Get all units to that factory now!" I said and grabbed my gun and ran out to my cruiser.

"Let's go men, now!" I yelled dialing Kol Mikaelsons number.

Kol

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kol, Bella's been kidnapped and there is a fire at the shut down factory. You need to get down there and see if Bella's there, I can't have Bella involved with another fire or else I would have to bring her in for questioning. Please go find her." The sheriff asked and hung up.

A part of me wanted to stay but the other part of me told me to go and that part won out and I ran to the factory. The entire place was up in flames and I hoped with everything I had that she wasn't in there. I rushed in and went upstairs first. I worked my way down to the basement and that's where I found her. The fire wasn't touching her though. She was out cold and from the looks of it her knees were busted but she was unharmed by the flames. I walked over to her and found a barrier.

"It's me Bella. It's Kol. I won't hurt you." I said and the barrier gave way to me.

I scooped her up and got out of there as fast as I could. I ran all the way back to my family's home. Klaus looked at me and his face paled.

"What happened to her? Why does she look like she's dead? She's so pale." Klaus said.

"We need to feed her vampire blood. Her knees are shattered." I said and took her into the room we were using for her.

I laid her down and bit my wrist. I pressed it against her mouth and she opened her eyes and panicked. She tried to fight me.

"Bella, drink. Your knees are shattered. They'll heal faster this way." I said.

"I can't become a vampire. Promise me no one will kill me while the vampire blood is in my system? Please Kol." She begged.

"Why? Would it be so bad if you did?" I asked.

She looked panicked.

"Right now yes. In the future no it wouldn't." She said.

"Alright. I'll keep watch over you until the blood is out of your system." I said.

She sighed in relief and gladly drank. When she pulled away she smiled at me.

"Thank you Kol. In time you'll realize why now isn't the time for me to be a vampire. I will gladly become one when I am ready, I promise." She said and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"I have to go speak with my family. I'll keep an ear out, I promise." I said and she mumbled and was asleep.

I left her door ajar and went to talk with my siblings.

Translation for Spell 1: Release.

Translation for Spell 2: Protect.

Translation for Spell 3: Destroy.

Translation for Spell 4: Freeze.

Translation for Spell 5: Tear him to pieces and burn those pieces to ash.


	21. Ch20- Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Originals and Twilight belong to their authors.

I hope you like this chapter and since I've been gone so long I'm doing two chapters for you guys.

Ch. 20- Unexpected Visitor

Kol

After leaving Bella's room I went downstairs to talk with my siblings. They were all arguing when I entered the living room.

"Klaus! We can't have her stay here. She's a loose cannon! She used us all to defeat our mother, but who's to say she isn't still siphoning magic from us?" Elijah said.

"Elijah! She is no longer siphoning from us! I felt her relinquish the magic she borrowed from me. Besides, she has gone out of her way to help us and all she asks for in return is protection. It's the least we can do." I said and everyone turned towards me.

"You're byast Kol! You slept with her!" Elijah yelled.

"That doesn't make me byast! That makes me sane. I haven't so much as fed on a human. It hasn't been very long since we slept together but I don't feel the need to feed endlessly on people when I see them, isn't that a good thing?" I asked and before I got an answer there was a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened the door. It was the vampire who could see the future. She was standing there with her mate. I started to move towards them and they put there hands up and then I felt strangely calm.

"We aren't here to harm you but I saw something that all of you need to be aware of." The pixie haired girl said.

I looked towards my siblings and then made the decision.

"Come in and we can talk." I said and they came in and I closed the door.

They both took a seat and I sat across from them.

"So What is it you have to tell us?" I asked.

The pixie haired girl exhaled.

"You guys can't cast Bella out? No matter what you think, you have to protect her. I can see the future and I used to be able to see Bella giving birth to a baby but now I can't see Bella at all. She's disappeared. That's not a good sign." She said and I froze.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Rebekah asked.

"Normally I can see multiple futures for one person but today's Bella's future went blank as in she won't have one. The only thing I know for sure is that she will still have your daughter Kol but after that there is nothing. Now the only thing I know that causes that is if she dies because those who she has helped have given up on her and they leave her to protect herself. That never ends well. So where is Bella now?" She asked.

"Sleeping." I said and focused in on listening to Bella's breathing and heartbeat.

I relaxed because she was fine.

"So what should we do now?" Klaus asked.

"Promise that you'll protect her no matter what." The male said.

I looked at my brothers and sister.

"I promise I'll protect her." I said.

"So will I." Rebekah said.

"As will I." Klaus said.

I looked at Elijah.

"What about you, Elijah?" I asked.

I promise to protect her." Elijah said and I smiled and then heard a scream.

I was upstairs to find a redhead holding Bella. She was looking at me terrified.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarled.

"I'm Victoria. Bella's mate took mine so I'm taking his." Victoria said.

"Wait! Victoria! Edward is dead!" I said hoping that would loosen her grip on Bella.

"What? How? By who?" She asked.

"Me. He stole then killed my mate a long time ago. I want vengeance. My family has grown fond of her but she is just another meal. Let me drink from her and then she's yours." I said licking my lips.

I saw the pain on Bella's face was in front of her and sink my fangs into Bella's shoulder. She screamed and I swiped at Victoria and her head fell out the window. Bella was unconscious. I quit drinking and picked her up and took Bella into my room.

I went downstairs and pulled Klaus up from his seat.

"We have a body to burn." I said and dragged us upstairs.

We went to Bella's room and picked up Victoria's body and Klaus jumped out the window and collected her head. I followed suit and jumped out Bella's window. Klaus had gathered wood and started a fire. He had already thrown Victoria's head in. I tore Victoria's body in two and threw her corpse into the fire. I went back to the house and sat in my room with Bella dreading how she would react when she woke up.


	22. Ch 21- Angry Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Originals and Twilight belong to their authors.

Chapter 21- Angry Bella

Bella

The last thing I remember was blacking out after Kol attacked me. I sat up in bed gasping for air. I looked around the room and found Kol sitting in the chair sleeping. I climbed out of bed and ran out of the room. I ran downstairs and out the front door. I saw Klaus but I didn't care. I was sad and angry. I heard him yell my name but I didn't care. Arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground.

"Let go of me Klaus! I don't need your family's protection anymore! I'm mad at Kol and don't want to be around you so put me down!" I yelled kicking and hitting.

"No Bella. I know what Kol did and it wasn't okay but that doesn't mean you can take it out on us." Klaus said and started walking back towards the house.

"Klaus! Put me down! I have the right to go home with my family after what happened! Let me go now! I'll leave town and never come back, now put me down!" I yelled and as if by force Klaus put me down slowly.

I climbed off of him and started back the way we came.

"Bella, please? Stay, and please release your magic." Klaus begged.

I stopped in my tracks.

"I need time Klaus. You guys aren't the problem. Not all of you anyway. Look, all I can tell you is that there is a reason why I asked you guys to protect and you did but Kol, he drank from me and yeah I get it was to protect me but he swore he'd keep me from getting harmed while the vampire blood was in my system. Then he bites me, drinks my blood, I know why he did it but I just need time, and space. You, Rebekah, Finn, and Elijah can come visit but not Kol, at least not for a little while. Please understand." I begged and started running.

My vision was blurry but I made it back to my family's hotel room. I checked on them both and smiled because they were both asleep. I wrote a note and left it on the refrigerator.

I came home late Matt and Vicky. I'm sorry I haven't been home but that'll change. I love you both.

Bella.

I went to my room and closed the door. I didn't even get undressed. I layed down on my bed and passed out.

Klaus

It was late when Bella's spell lifted. It felt great to move and stretch. A part of me wanted to go kill Bella, but the part of me that knew what it felt like to be hurt by someone I loved won and I headed home. Kol was a mess when I arrived back at the house.

"Where is Bella? Is she okay? Does she hate me?" Kol asked.

"She's hurting Kol. You promised to protect her and you did, but you also caused her harm with vampire blood still in her system. There has to be a reason why she doesn't want-" I stopped short because it hit me.

The discussion she and I had of why we couldn't be together, that she was meant to be with Kol. Then the discussion with Kol about why she couldn't be a vampire right now and in the future she would be okay with it. I groaned and Elijah walked in.

"What is the matter brother" He asked.

"I know why Bella is so upset and I understand I would be to. If anyone threatened my child I would be furious as well." I said and Kol looked at me and went pale.

Elijah waved his hand in front of Kol's face and then glared at me.

"You're an idiot brother. You've put him into shock. You did this so now you're stuck with Kol duty. Enjoy it brother, because this is your fault." Elijah said and left.

"Oh man I really screwed up big time." I mumbled and carried Kol to his room to babysit.

Elijah

I rushed out of the house and to the motel Bella was staying and compelled the room number from the receptionist.

"Room E1 Sir." She said.

"Thank you." I said and raced up to her room.

I knocked on the door and I heard rustling inside and then heard a sigh.

"Go away Elijah. I need time with my family. Please understand." Bella begged.

"I do Bella, but Klaus did something and Kol's in shock. We know you're pregnant Bella. So please talk to me." I said.

She stayed silent and opened the door. She didn't look up at me, she just kept her eyes downcast and she looked guilty and ashamed.

"Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of. My family normally can't have kids. You're pregnant with Kol's child and my niece or nephew. That's a godsend Bella. It's a miracle." I said and she looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

She looked a little more relieved.

"I know you just arrived home but Klaus told Kol and now Kol is in shock. We will try to snap him out of it but I think if he sees you he'll snap out of it."I said.

A shadow came over her face and she withdrew from the door a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I promised my cousins I would stay home for a while. I can't stay away for that long again." She said.

"It would only be for a few hours or an hour every couple of days. I know how important promises are, so I only ask an hour here and there. You have my word Bella." I said and she looked relieved again.

"You won't leave me alone with Kol?" She asked.

"I promise Bella, just please help Kol." I said and she nodded her head.

"I'll come over tomorrow for a little while I promise." She said.

"Alright Bella, thank you and good night." I said.

"Good night, Elijah." Bella said and shut the door and locked it

I returned home hopeful that Bella would help Kol.


	23. Ch22- School Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Originals and Twilight belong to their authors.

Chapter 22:School Visitor

Bella

I slept in the next morning. I slept in till nine. I was tired but I figured I should still go to school and so I did. That morning people were whispering because I had missed so many days keeping them safe. I saw Matt and smiled and then next thing I knew I was in a different room with a man I didn't recognize in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Uh-uh, little mouse. I get to answer the questions." He said and I got angry.

"Ask away." I said.

"What are you to the Mikaelson's? Why would they protect you?" He asked.

I had to think fast. He was a vampire.

"Look, I am just a witch. That's all I swear. I'm nothing special." I said glaring at him.

His pupils started to dilate. I was on vervain but I could act.

"Relax." He said and I did.

I sat at a desk.

"Why did Kol kill the red headed vampire?" He asked.

I got up and moved away.

"Barrière." I said and there was a barrier around me.

He smiled at me.

"So, a witch huh? Excellent then you can help me. I have a dark magic spell I need you to cast on the Mikaelson's. It's the spell from their mother." He said.

"Never. I broke that spell. I won't cast it. I don't do dark magic." I said.

He grinned evilly and I thought fast.

"Créez une barrière sur le terrain que le sang ne peut pas sortir." I said and he couldn't leave the circle I had placed around him.

"This won't hold me for long my dear." He said.

"It won't have to dear." I said.

Fear appeared in his eyes. The blinds were shut and he had no daylight ring.

"Ouvrir." I said and the blinds whipped open.

Smoke started appearing in the air above him.

"No, please. I'll leave you be and never bug you." He begged.

"No you won't." I said and he screamed as his body started to disintegrate.

"Another will come in my place! You bitch!" He yelled.

"Let them come. The Mikaelsons are family. You won't touch them you filthy bloodsuckers." I said and he turned to dust.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I could see the room spinning. I slipped to the floor and in that moment I wanted Kol. I wanted Kol to say I was going to be okay. I pulled my knees up and rested my forehead on them.

"Please Kol, I know I'm mad but I'm more scared. I need you." I whispered and stayed there.

Kol

I was shell shocked no thanks to Klaus. I was aware of my surroundings. I knew what was happening, I just didn't move. I stayed that way until I heard Bella the next morning. She wasn't here but I heard her as though she were right next to me.

"Please Kol, I know I'm mad but I'm more scared. I need you." She whispered.

It sounded like it was in my ear and that's what woke me up. I was gone before Klaus could react and I was at Mystic Falls High School in an instant. The first thing I noticed was the smell of a burnt corpse. The smell was well hidden but Bella's smell had fused with the other one momentarily.

I barged into the room and found Bella in front of a pile of ash. She looked small, her frame was trembling but she was okay. I kneeled in front of her and gathered her in my arms. I didn't know what to do but I knew that all I could do was just sit here and comfort her. She started sobbing. She was scared. This vampire waited her out at her high school, without a daylight ring obviously. Her hands were fisted into my shirt and I kissed her head.

"Let's get you some food and then take you home, alright?" I asked and she nodded her head.

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her forehead against my throat. I was furious. She was still trembling. I know part of the reason was because of the ashes on the floor but the other reason was because I had broken my promise. I harmed her while she had vampire blood in her system. I glanced down and her eyes were closed. I sighed and we were gone and back at her motel room. I laid her down in her bed and left the door ajar. I called the Grill and ordered her a chicken sandwich with a side of fries.

"I want a milkshake. Chocolate." She whispered and I smiled.

So I also ordered two chocolate milkshakes. They said the order would be ready within 15 minutes. So I waited and then rushed over and got it and came right back. Bella has changed into a pair of pajamas and when she came out I almost dropped her fries. She looked gorgeous in her lacy tank top and semi lacy pajama bottoms. She blushed and rushed to grab her robe.

I was having none of that. I had her pressed against a wall and she was looking up at me and trembling again.

"I won't hurt you Bella. Not again. You have my word." I said and she was staring at me intently and then she relaxed.

"I hope your word means more than a promise." She said and ducked under my arm and went to her food.

I deserved that and I knew it. I turned around and leaned against the wall. I watched her take a bite of the chicken sandwich and she decided to stick with the fries and shake. I smiled and watched as she subconsciously slowed down because she knew I was watching her. She finished her fries and most of her shake and put everything else away. When she turned around I was in front of her again.

She looked up at me and I smelt it. I smelt her arousal. She was also afraid, that was on her face but the need to trust me overrode that fear. She kissed me and pulled herself up and I placed my knee between her legs. She stopped me.

"I want to but no. Not right now. I need time. I'm sorry. I just want to sleep. You can stay just no sex, okay?" She asked biting her lip.

"Okay." I said and smiled and kissed her head.

I carried her to bed and we snuggled together. Bella fell asleep after about an hour. She stayed up waiting for me to screw up most likely but then she relaxed and passed out and I swore that I would stay awake and keep watch. I did just that but I would ask Bella what happened today, tomorrow.

Translation for spell 1: Barrier.

Translation for Spell 2: Create a barrier on the ground that the bloodsucker can not come out.

Translation for Spell 3: Open.


	24. Chapter 23- Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. Everything belongs to the authors that coincides with the books, movies, or Tv shows.

Chapter 23- Warning

Bella

The next day was a weekend. It was also the night of a school dance and I was dreading on going. Matt was taking Vicky so I knew I had to go though. I gave Vicky my green ball gown and went and bought Matt his own tuxedo.

"Bella you didn't have to do this. I have an old suit that would work." Matt said.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Tonight is special. Vicky looks gorgeous and it's only fair that you look just as dashing. I want pictures now go. Get dressed." I told Matt.

He grumbled but didn't argue and Vicky was already putting her dress on.

"Bella can you help me?" Vicky called and I went into her room and zipped up her up. I did her hair and helped her with her makeup.

"All done." I said and ushered Vicky to a mirror.

She gasped.

"Thank you so much Bella! You're the best." She said and hugged me.

"You're welcome." I said and Matt cleared his throat.

I turned and let Vicky out of her room. I looked at Matt and smiled. If he wasn't family I'd have wanted to be the one going with him.

"Alright stand together. I want pictures." I said and snapped a whole bunch of photos.

I smiled and grabbed my wallet.

"I have another surprise for you. It's right outside. Come on." I said and led them downstairs.

I felt bad for blowing up their house so I had Kol Elijah compel me a limo. They were awestruck.

"How did you pull this together Bella? This must've been expensive." Matt said.

"Don't worry about it. This is my gift to you guys. The only thing I want in return is for you to have fun." I said and smiled.

They climbed in and I said I would be right behind them in the car. As I was climbing in the car I was happy that Vicky and Matt would have a trouble free night when I saw something. I was in front of the Mikaelson's house where the dance was and there was a group of vampires, Cold Ones and warm blooded vampires alike. They were after the students and the Mikaelson's. I was in front of them. Me and me alone and we were invisible to everyone inside and walking in. We were in Mystic Falls and then we were in the meadow where Fuckward and I used to hang out.

"You want to die by my hands? I knew more of you were coming but I will not let you ruin this for my family!" I yelled and I saw fire and hearts, limbs, and heads flying and all of it burning.

I screamed and I came back to reality I looked over and saw that the people in the parking lot were giving me weird stares. I closed my door and left and headed towards the Mikaelson's. When I arrived I called the Sheriff.

"Hello?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hi Sheriff it's Bella. I'm outside and I need to talk to you right away." I said.

"I'll be right out Bella." Liz said and I sighed and hung up.

"Hello, Love." Kol said and I jumped.

I screamed and he stepped back.

"I'm sorry Kol. You scared the hell out of me. Please make sound next time." I said holding my stomach and catching my breath.

"Are you okay Bella? Is the baby okay?" Kol asked with his arm around me.

I looked up at him.

"I'm fine, we're fine. Just a little jumpy." I said and I heard footsteps.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Liz asked.

"I'm fine, Sheriff. Well, mostly. We have a problem. Vampires are coming here tonight and I don't want this night to be ruined for Matt and Vicky, or anyone for that matter." I said.

"Do you know how many?" Liz asked.

"I don't know maybe 50, but some of them you can't kill. I know what to do but I need our good vampires, the ones who are here tonight to give me a strand of their hair. It will give me a source of magic to draw from to keep us all safe. Are you with me?" I asked.

Liz nodded her head.

"Kol please go help gather the strands of hair I have to cast a protection spell around the house." I said and he nodded but hesitated.

"Go, I'll be okay, I promise." I said.

He went inside with Liz and I stood ten feet away from the pathway to the house.

"Protégez cette maison et les personnes à l'intérieur, si elles sortent, ne leur laissez rien voir lorsque le vampire arrivera. Laissez-les traverser la bulle que je fais pour garder les vampires cachés sans une égratignure." I said and saw the barrier go up around the house.

People would leave but the protection would follow wherever they went. I was panting. I couldn't focus but I knew I had to. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Bella?" Liz called and I turned and stepped towards the bubble.

"I got some but not many." Liz said.

"This will help." I said.

"My siblings were less than willing." Kol said.

"Who said no?" I asked.

"Rebekah, Finn, Klaus." Kol said.

I took the strands of hair. Five. Kol, Elijah, Caroline, Elena, Stefen. I didn't know if this would be enough. It would have to be.

"Thank you. This will be enough." I said.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Kol asked and I smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said.

"What else do you need?" Liz asked.

 _Bonnie_. I thought to myself.

"Nothing. This should work. Now you guys need to go back inside. In the bubble your safe and if I haven't gotten all of the vampires that are coming out of here before the dance ends you'll know. There will be a red rose at the end of the pathway if I haven't. If there is nothing I succeeded." I said.

Liz nodded and headed inside.

Kol didn't move. He was looking down at the ground. I stepped closer to him. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I promise you, I will come back. We will be okay." I said smiling.

"Then why does it feel like something bad is about to happen?" Kol asked.

"Nothing will happen. I swear and if it does you'll be the first to know I promise." I said and kissed him again.

"I love you Bella." Kol said.

"I love you to. Now go make sure my family has a wonderful prom, please?" I begged.

"You should be able to enjoy this night." Kol said.

"I know. It's fine. I'll attend next year's prom." I said.

Kol furrowed his eyebrows.

"Go, keep my family and yours safe, keep our family safe." I said and Kol's eyes widened and he kissed me.

"I will, I swear." He said and went back inside.

I turned and they appeared. I wrapped the hair around my fingers.

"Let us pass witch." A vampire said.

"No. You will not ruin tonight for my family and friends." I said.

"If you don't move we will kill you." A female said stepping forward.

I saw her with a certain breed of witches. She was a ripper and Stefan's and Damon's mother.

"Never!" I yelled and started chanting.

"Transporte-nous sur le terrain qui contient la mémoire de l'homme que je déteste, fais-en un souvenir qui me rendra heureux de voir ma famille en sécurité." I yelled and we all vanished to the field that started everything with Fuckward.

"You won't hurt my family, none of them. Not now and never again." I said.

"The Mikaelsons? Family with a witch? Doubtful. You are just a tool. A means to an end unless." The Salvatore's mother started saying.

"Mourir! Déchirez les membres froids des membres alors que leurs corps brûlent ex ceux á sang chaud leur arrachent la tête, leur coeur et leur brûlent aussi." I yelled and watched as it happened.

My magic started to fade out and I started pulling magic from the hair I had. The spell spread through the vampires quickly. I was almost done with them when I heard a click of something.

"Who the hell are you and what is going on?" A voice asked.

I didn't move. I asked for help from my little one. The rest of the vampires died and I made it seem like me hands were bound and I had tape over my mouth and tears streaming down my face. I turned slowly and he cursed. He put his gun away and untied my hands and pulled the tap off my mouth.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I had to think fast.

"Hayley Mikaelson. My family has been looking for me. I was kidnapped. They just thought I was gone because I've pulled disappearing acts before. These people abducted me and then set fire to themselves." I said and got up.

My world started spinning.

"Ugh." I moaned and vomited.

Great the baby was mad. This was puke the kind of puke you have until your dry heaving. This didn't happen very often.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked.

"Hayley, and yes. I'd like to go to town now." I said and he got a glazed look in his eyes.

"You will drop me off at your house and let me use your phone and bathroom. You won't tell anyone you found a girl." I said letting my magic swirl around him.

I wasn't compelling him, I was putting the thought in his head that I was a family friend. He took me to his house and dropped me off. I went inside and went to the phone. Mine got busted but I had Kol's number memorized. I dialed his number but it said this phone was no longer in service. That was weird. I dialed my dad's number. Someone answered.

"Hello?" A female asked.

 _Weird,_ I thought.

"Hi, I'm looking for Charlie Swan?" I said.

"Why? Who are you?" The woman asked skeptical.

"I'm his daughter. I just happened to be-" I started.

"You bitch! His daughter is dead. She has been for twenty years! Don't call again!" The woman yelled and the line went dead.

 _What? Twenty years?_ Not possible. I had only been gone a few moments. I ran out of the house and to my dads house. I smiled. My orange truck was still outside. I ran up to the door. I knocked. A lady answered the door and that's when I knew I had been gone as long as she said I had been. My dad answered. He looked different but it was him.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

He looked at me and I saw the tears streaming down his face.

"Isabella?" He asked and a woman appeared behind him and gasped.

It was Sue Clearwater.

"Sue? It's me Bella. I know it doesn't look like it but I really am her. I know Jake, Sam, the pack. Your husband died protecting the pack. Leah, Emily! Oh man, they're probably married." I said and Sue gasped.

Tears fell down her face.

"It is you." Sue whispered.

"You answered the phone earlier." I said and then a weird thought occurred.

"My baby." I said and then I let my magic spread across my body and I felt her magic react.

I smiled.

"She's okay." I said and held my stomach.

"So it was true. You were pregnant all those years ago." My dad said.

I saw a stern look on his face now. I saw doubt. I cringed. I saw the look of pity and disbelief.

"Dad it's really me! I was and still am pregnant. Please!" I said and he pushed Sue back and slammed the door in my face.

I slid to the ground. Twenty years. I had been gone, I teleported us 20 years into the future! I got up and pulled my wallet out and found about 200 dollars in my wallet. Dinner. I was going to take them to a very nice dinner after prom. Tears finally started falling.

"Leave or I'll call the police!" My dad yelled and I scurried off his porch.

I ran into town and gave a student the two hundred dollars for the scooter he was looking at. I also asked him for his coat. He obliged and I started driving. I headed towards Virginia. I made it a quarter of the way before I had to stop and hail a ride. I had my thumb out and I saw a red semi truck coming down the road. It slowed down. The window rolled down and I saw a woman.

"Well howdy there. What are you doing way out here little lady? Do ya need a ride?" The lady asked.

"That'd be great. Are you by chance gonna pass through Virginia?" I asked.

"Well little lady ya just happen to be in luck. I'm passing through a little town called Mystic Falls, where'd you need to go little lady?" She asked.

"That is actually where I need to go. Would you be willing to take me there? I have family down there." I said.

"Get in little lady." She said and I climbed in,

Then we were off.

"Thank you so much. Today has been a long day for me. Do you mind if I catch some sleep?" I asked.

"Go ahead darlin, you look like you need it. I'll wake ya up when we are entering Mystic Falls. Where should I drop you off miss?" She asked.

"I'm Bella. There is a place called the Grill." I said.

"I know that place little lady, now you get some shuteye. I'll wake you when we arrive." She said and I nodded my head and fell asleep shortly after that.

Spell 1 Translation: Protect this house and those inside, if they exit let them see nothing when the vampire's come. Let them pass through the bubble I make to keep the vampires hidden without a scratch.

Spell 2 Translation: Transport us to the field that holds the memory of the man I hate, make it a memory that will make me happy to see my family safe.

Spell 3 Translation: Die! Tear the cold ones limb from limb while their bodies burn, and the warm blooded ones, rip off their heads and rip out their hearts and make their bodies burn also.


	25. Ch24

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries and Twilight do not belong to me they belong to the authors, Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith.

Chapter 24- Arrival in Mystic Falls Again

Bella

I felt a tapping on my shoulder and I sat up and found the woman looking at me.

"Morning lil lady. It's time to get out we are here darlin." She said and I stretched and got out of the truck.

The lady came around to me and handed me a price of paper.

"Now my name is Barbara. You keep in touch ya hear? I can't do much but let me know when you settle in here and I'll stop by again when I come through again, do ya understand?" Barbara asked.

"Yes Ma'am I do. Now what's your favorite dessert? I'll make sure to make something when you come back through." I said.

"Apple and Cranberry pie." She said.

"Alright I'll be in touch, thank you." I said and ran towards the Sheriff station.

I walked in and went up to the front desk.

"Hi." I said and the police officer at the desk looked up.

"Hi, what can I help you with today?" He asked.

"I was wondering if Sheriff Forbes was in?" I asked.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. Sheriff Forbes passed 10 years ago." He said.

"Oh. Who's the new Sheriff?" I asked.

"Sheriff Matt Donovan." He said.

"Good, is he in?" I asked.

"Yes he is but let me go see if he's free, and you are?" The officer asked.

"Tell him Isabella Swan Mikaelson is here to see him." I said and he went back and I stood waiting.

I was sniffing at my hair when the officer came back out.

"Follow me Ma'am." He said scared.

I walked behind him slowly and when he opened a door I had a gun to my face. I didn't move.

"What and who are you?" Matt asked.

His hair had grey in it and so did his beard.

"Matt? It's me. It's Bella. Please? I need help." I said and he lowered his gun and then the room started spinning again and I fell forward.

The gun fell and Matt caught me.

"Woah take it easy." He said.

"Food please." I whispered and he nodded his head to the other officer and led me into his office.

He sat me down and poured me some coffee.

"No thanks. Water please?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant Matt, pregnant not a vampire." I said and his eyes widened.

He sat in his chair.

"It's really you? Where have you been and you haven't aged a day. What happened?" Matt asked.

"It was night of the prom and the town was under attack by vampires. Cold and warm blooded. I teleported them to a field that was remote and before I realized it, I had cast a spell so strong that it threw all of us into the future, me and the vamps I was dealing with. They are dead now. How long did you all search for me?" I asked biting my lip.

"Ten years. We gave up after that." Matt said.

"Matt, I am so sorry. I ruined the one night that was supposed to be perfect for you. I'm so sorry." I said and looked down.

"Bella it's okay. You changed a lot while you were here. Vicky is a lawyer now. I'm married and so is she. Vicky has a daughter she named after you." Matt said.

Tears came.

"Really? Why?" I asked happy.

"She said because you gave her the most wonderful gift a teenage girl could have. You stepped in and put her on the right track. She's grateful to you for that." Matt said.

"I'm so happy. What happened to the Mikaelson's?" I asked cautiously.

Matt glared at me and I cringed.

"Only one lives in town. The rest left years ago." Matt said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Elijah." He said and my hope extinguished a little.

"Where is Kol?" I asked.

"Gone. Klaus and Elijah had to dagger him. Keep him from going crazy after you vanished." Matt said and I looked down at my hands.

"Take me to the house, please?" I asked.

"No. Humans don't belong there." Matt said.

I looked up.

"I'm not a regular human." I said.

Matt looked at me.

"Geler son verre." I said and his coffee cup had smoke rolling off of it.

He gasped and moved his hand towards it.

"I wouldn't. It's super cold." I said and he stopped.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a witch, a good witch at that. I fight against vamps. Now please take me to Elijah." I begged.

The officer came in with food and my stomach growled.

"Food first Bella then we'll go I promise." Matt said.

"Thank you." I said.

When we were done I climbed into the backseat of the cruiser and Matt took me to the Mikaelson's house. I stepped out and I looked at the unkempt look to the house and I felt the tears. Matt had come around and I hugged him. The tears flowed and Matt stood there and comforted me.

"It's okay Bella. Let's go inside and see Elijah." Matt said and we walked towards the door together.

"I'm nervous." I said and the door opened and I saw Elijah and I ground my teeth.

••• Elijah

I saw Bella. She hadn't aged a day since she disappeared 20 years ago. I could hear her grounding her teeth. She was looking down at the ground. I studied her. She was in the same clothes she disappeared in 20 years ago and she had her hands on her stomach.

"Bella? Are you still pregnant?" I asked and she looked up at me and I saw the unsure look on her face.

She nodded her head slightly.

"Come in. We have a lot to talk about." I said.

She looked down and tried to step back.

"Bella? I'm not mad. We searched for you for years." I said and she looked down and I smelt the tears.

I walked to her, I lifted her head.

"Bella?" I asked and she looked at me and I saw the pain, the fear, the guilt.

"You did nothing wrong." I said.

Her lower lip trembled.

"I promised Kol nothing would happen to me. I broke that promise. I said I would come back." I broke that promise to." She said.

"No you didn't. You did come back. You didn't know that your spell would backfire like that. You did what you had to, to protect your family, our family." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you Elijah. Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They spread out. Except for Kol. We had to dagger him. He went crazy after you disappeared. He was so upset. He looked the longest. I can wake him if you wish me to." I said.

"Please. I want to see him. I want him to know I'm okay. That our baby is okay." She said.

"Wait! Your pregnant Bella?" Matt asked.

Bella looked at Matt.

"Yes. I was pregnant twenty years ago and for me it's only been a day. So yes I am." Bella said.

"With a bloody vampire? And original no less how? Vampires can't procreate. What the hell did you do Bella? You were the smart one, the reasonable one! What the hell were you thinking? Are you stupid? Do you have a death wish? You have a vampire baby inside of you! That could be disastrous!" Matt yelled and pulled his gun out and pointed it at Bella.

I grabbed her and pushed her behind me.

"What the hell Matt? She's human so it would go to show that the baby is half human." I said and Bella pressed herself against me and she was trembling.

"I don't care! Everything about you back then was a lie! How could you Bella? You got pregnant with one of them? You dumb-" Matt was cut off.

"Silencieux." Bella said.

Matt quit talking. He glared at me. He put his gun away and got in his cruiser and left. Bella peaked her head around me and watched as Matt drove off.

"How long will that spell last?" I asked.

"It should be worn off by now." Bella said.

"Alright let's get you inside." I said and I escorted Bella inside the house.

"Is Kol's room still where it was?" Bella asked and I saw the hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes. Go rest Bella we will wake Kol tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." Bella said and went to Kol's old room.

After she was settled down I went downstairs to the basement. I opened the door and Kol looked up at me.

"Why bother me brother? Do you have anything of importance to tell me?" Kol asked.

"You need to straighten up. I found Bella and she will eagerly be waiting to see you in the morning. As far as she is concerned, you're daggered in a box." I said and Kol looked at me like he didn't care.

"She's probably old and the baby is probably dead. No one would ever want to give birth to a vampire." Kol said and I got mad.

"You idiot. She hasn't aged a day and is still carrying your child. It's not my story to tell. You will clean up this mess and then we will talk with her tomorrow." I said and closed the door.

I retired to my room and left Kol to his own demise.

Spell 1 Translation: Freeze his drink.

Spell 2 Translation: Quiet.

Thank you for all of you who have been reading this story, and have given me such great reviews. I'll be writing a Christmas Special. Any characters you want in this just let me know and I'll throw them into the mix. Merry Christmas!


	26. Christmas Special

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

Kol

"Okay, everyone gather around. I want to make a toast." I said.

Bella smiled and all the attention turned towards me. Bella's family was here, her wolfs were here, my brother and sisters, and his hybrids were here and so were a few select witches and additional vampires.

"For those of you who don't already know. We have a tradition in my family that we say what we are most grateful for that happened this past year. Well for me it's Bella, and the fact that she is pregnant and we will have a new addition to the family." I said and everyone started clapping and wooing.

The shifters were getting rowdy but I didn't care all that mattered was the smile on Bella's face.

"Alright now it's your turn Bella." I said.

She stood up and everyone went silent.

"I wanted to thank all of you for coming and I want all of you to know that, if you're here tonight you all are family. Family isn't always blood nowadays but I assure you when it comes to being a Mikaelson, if you're blood or even if you're not and sitting at this table tonight and you all have proven your loyalty we will go to the ends of the earth for each other, and all of you. Now I myself have a gift for everyone here. Close your eyes all of you." Bella said and we did just that.

"Des bagues destinées à la famille viennent s'installer devant tout le monde et leur permettent de voir la galaxie au-dessus d'eux." Bella said, "You may all open your eyes now."

We did and everyone in the room looked down to find a ring box in front of them.

"If ever you need us or down the line your descendants need us, come to us and show us this ring and we will help. Now go ahead and look at your rings. Put them on and you decide the color you want the gems to be, along with the last name you want your ring to have so we know who we are helping. Now after you put the rings on look up." Bella said and I looked up and saw the galaxy above us.

It was gorgeous.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Bella said and I looked at her to see her smiling at me with her hands on her stomach.

"I love you Bella." I said.

"I love you to Kol." She said and looked up at the sky and smiled.

TRANSLATION: Rings meant for family come and settle in front of everyone here, and let them see the galaxy above them.

P.S. Sorry about the late Christmas Special things got so crazy and busy I didn't have a lot of time for writing. Merry Late Christmas everyone and Happy Late New Years. The next Chapter will be updated soon.


	27. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries, they belong to the authors along with any similarities that may occur in this story.

Chapter 25- Finding out the truth about Kol

Bella

The next morning as I was heading downstairs I heard screaming. When I reached the bottom I saw Elijah with his head in his hands.

"Elijah what's that noise?" I asked.

Elijah looked up at me and sighed.

"It's Kol." He said.

"What? You said he was daggered." I said.

"He was but after a while I undaggered him hoping he would continue the search. That didn't happen. He silently started killing people. One person once a week." Elijah said.

"I wish that wasn't true but I know that it is. I'm ready for whatever happens. If he strikes at me I won't hesitate to defend myself and my baby." I said and Elijah nodded his head.

He opened the door and I froze. Kol was destroying stuff, growling and screeching. I didn't move I couldn't. I had done this. This was my fault. I felt the tears before I had slid down to the floor and started sobbing. I had turned him into this.

"Barrière." I mumbled just to be safe.

I wiped my eyes and sucked it up. I looked up and found Kol staring at me.

•••Kol

The moment her eyes met mine I knew this was my Bella. This was the woman that had disappeared twenty years ago to save my family and to give her cousins the night they deserved. I could hear my child's heartbeat and I was happy. She stood up and backed away. That pissed me off. I lunged and she ran. I was happy but my anger at her for breaking her promise had overflowed. It was her fault for all the evil shit I had done. She had managed to get into the bathroom and lock the door and block it.

"Let me in Bella!" I yelled pounding on the door.

I heard her gasps and sobs muffled by her hands.

"Get out here now!" I yelled.

She screamed as I kicked the door.

"Kol! Stop! You're scaring her! Think about the baby!" Elijah yelled at me.

"Screw the baby! That baby is dead to me! She or he died twenty years ago!" I yelled and Elijah stared at me in shock.

He left and Bella continued crying in the bathroom. I slid down the wall as my anger disappeared and I instantly felt guilty. I got up and walked away, deciding to let her be for the night.

•••Bella

He left, I heard him stop and I was relieved but I had no intention of leaving this bathroom tonight. Not while there was still a chance he was still outside that door. I grabbed towels and snuggled up on the rug, I turned the light off and went to sleep.

•••Elijah

I didn't recognize Kol anymore. It was shocking to me how he reacted pertaining to his child and my niece or nephew. I heard Kol leave the bathroom and I went and got Bella. She was curled up in a ball with towels. It was hard to get in but I managed. She had shied away from me in her sleep when I touched her.

"It's Elijah, I won't hurt you Bella, let's get you into a real bed." I said and she relaxed.

I picked her up and walked out of the bathroom with her. Kol's door was closed so I took her to my room. I laid her down and she surrounded herself with the blanket. I sat down and made phone calls, getting all of my siblings here was key to Bella's protection.

P.S.If anyone wonders, in the Originals, Klaus and Elijah would be dead but I didn't want them to be like in the show. The thing that was responsible for making the decision Elijah and Klaus making the decision they made never happened. Happy reading and I'm sorry for not updating more during December, it was crazy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short.


	28. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. They belong to the respective authors. I hope you like this story.

Chapter 26: The Mikaelsons and Freya

Bella

When I woke up I was in a soft warm bed. I sat up and found Elijah asleep at the desk. I climbed out of bed and went over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and then I was seeing everything at once. I saw a red door, then Elijah tearing people to shreds, and everything he did when he turned off his humanity. I saw his mother, creating the red door and locking up the monster part of Elijah. I pulled away as someone knocked on the door. Elijah sat up and I went and answered the door to find a blonde I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Bella, meet Freya. Freya meet Bella." Elijah said and I smiled and held my hand out.

Freya gave me a weird look.

"Are you sure it's her Elijah?" Freya asked.

I put my hand down.

"De l'eau apparaît et coule sur sa tête." I said and she was drenched.

I heard Elijah chuckle and I smiled.

"I am Bella. Flesh and blood. I haven't aged because I used so much power my spell backfired. I lost twenty years of my life and I have yet to have my child, your niece or nephew. I won't be doubted or be treated like shit, because for me it's only been a few days." I said.

Freya glared at me and I was ready to go on the defensive.

"Okay you two, let's not rip each others head off. Let's let Bella meet the new members of our family." Elijah said and Freya stomped downstairs.

I followed behind Elijah and became cautious when I was in eyesight of everyone. I recognized

almost everyone in the room except for a couple of women and a pair of twin babies. I stepped off the stairs and the twins ran to me.

"Are you Auntie Bella?" The little girl asked.

"Of course she is Sera! She looks the exact same as in the picture we have of her!" The little boy yelled.

"You don't need to yell at me Sean! I know that! I'm not stupid!" Sera yelled.

"Sera! Sean! Apologize and get over here now!" Rebekah yelled and the two kids scurried away from me.

It made me sad that they didn't trust me anymore but I understood. I stepped off the stairs and then I saw her. It was Bonnie's grandmother.

"What? Why are you here Sheila?" I asked and everyone looked around confused.

I met Sheila's gaze and saw sadness.

"You died, didn't you?" I asked.

"I did child but I had to make sure you survived and now that I see that you're okay I'll be leaving." She said.

"Thank you Sheila." I said and she shimmered away.

"Bella? Who the hell were you talking to?" Klaus asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm sorry to all of you for making Kol miserable and disappearing for all these years. I'm sorry that your brother is the way he is because of me, I hope you all can forgive me." I said looking down.

It was silent. I closed my eyes and then looked up and around the room. I saw a brunette and a woman with black hair staring at me, Rebekah with her two kids and a black man I didn't know, Finn with a woman I didn't know, Freya with a woman, Klaus next to the brunette, and Elijah by himself.

"I'm sorry Elijah for the fact you had to watch Kol all these years." I said and I heard a growl.

I looked up and saw Kol behind Rebekah.

"You don't care! You left and broke your promise you little whore! You used me and my family and then you left!" Kol growled and Elijah was in front of me.

"No Elijah. Let him. He has every right." I said and he looked at me and then moved.

Kol was in front of me and I froze. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't move, I didn't let my fear show.

"You mean nothing to me! You left. You're dead to me." Kol said and I let the tears fall knowing I deserved everything he was throwing at me.

I heard a gasp and realized I was all alone. Alice saw this she knew this would happen. I would be dead as soon as this child was born.

"You are to stay here and not go anywhere! You will have the child and then leave. You won't raise her, my family will." Kol said and I looked up at the women and saw the fury, shock, surprise, and pity.

"Fine. Whatever you wish Kol." I said and turned on my heel and then he grabbed my arm.

"I'm not done. You apologize to my family now." He said.

"I did." I said and made it feel like Kol's hand was on fire.

He pulled away and I ran back upstairs. I closed myself in his room and I slid down to the floor. The tears were falling and I heard yelling erupt downstairs. I didn't care what they had to say, they could fight all they want. I put my head on my arms and tried to calm down. Later after the yelling stopped, a knock sounded on my door.

"I brought food." A female said.

"Please leave it by the door. I'll get it after you walk away." I said.

She set it down and I heard the footsteps going away from the door. I opened the door, grabbed the tray and closed the door. I ate everything on the tray and drank the juice. I set it outside the door when I was done and climbed into bed. I wanted to go to sleep, but I couldn't, I didn't want to. I got up with the blanket, grabbed the chair and set it next to the window and then opened the window. I sat down and stared out the window. I felt the tears and started crying again. I bit my finger and then the door swung open. I didn't move, I didn't know who it was. I was scared.

"Bella?" A voice said.

I turned to find Jake.

"Jacob? Is it really you?" I sobbed and ran to him. His warm embrace was welcome with the window being open. I sobbed and sniffled and just let it all out.

"Bells? Look at me." He said and I looked up at him.

He was unsure it was me.

"Russet colored wolf." I said and I saw the change and I knew he knew I was me.

He really hugged me this time and then I heard giggles. I looked and saw the twins.

"Go back to your Mom, she wouldn't like the fact your here. Now shoo. Go." I said and they giggled and ran off.

"What happened Bells? Where did you go?" Jake asked.

"Nowhere. I went to that field that I went to with Fuckward so I could kill all those vampires, but it backfired and instead of being there then I went twenty years to far. It was a backfire. It's what happens when a spell goes awry. It was a miscalculation." I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry this happened but I was only here to confirm for sure it was you." He said.

"What? Why wouldn't it be me? Why is everyone so goddamn skeptical. It's been maybe 48 hours for me Jake! I've had a gun pointed at me, a vampire come at me twice, I don't know what else to do to convince everyone. It would be easier if I had stayed away but then I would've broken my promise which apparently I already did! Everyone thinks I did this on purpose. Why would I? I got nothing out of it. My dad didn't even believe it was me. I've been rejected and everyone's skeptical and it hurts. I lost twenty years and now all I get is Kol saying I won't raise our kid, he or she will taken from me and I'll be left with nothing. What the hell am I supposed to do about that? Sit back and watch. This isn't my fault, I didn't know it would happen and I'm tired of being treated as though I planned this Jake, I didn't. I wouldn't do something like this. I would rather die than inflict this pain on Kol's and my family."I said and I saw the doubt in his eyes turn to sadness.

"It really is you, one hundred percent you." Jake said and I smiled.

"Thank you Jacob." I said.

Jacob

The look on her face was one of relief. I hugged her and went back downstairs and stood in front of all of the members old enough to listen to what I had to say and would understand it.

"That is Bella. There is no question. Now, I vote I take her home with me. I have never seen a more dysfunctional, jackass family as bad as all of you. You all treat her like a piece of shit. Not to mention the little phrase of the fact that Bella won't be able to raise her child. Did none of you object, did none of you say anything? How would you feel if someone said that to you? Your all idiots! She gave up everything for all of you! Twenty years, not to mention her father. She lost twenty years and now her father thinks her dead. She did this to protect all of you which means she considers you her family. She has shown you more love in her short time of knowing you then you have to her over the past 48 hours. You all should be ashamed. She's coming back to La Push with me. For a little while. She needs to be around people who won't treat her like dirt. When you pull your heads out of your ass, you know my number. Oh, and Kol?" I asked.

"What wolf?" Kol growled.

I pinned him to the wall.

"You should've been the one to comfort her and hold her as though you would never let her go again, not attack her because people had told her you had gone on a human feeding frenzy and had to put you down." I said and his face went pale.

I dropped him and went back upstairs. Bella was ready to go. She didn't have much, just an old journal in her hands. She walked down the stairs behind me. She had a hold of my hand and she didn't look up at anyone. We headed for the front door.

Bella

I didn't want to leave without saying anything.

"I love you all. I'll be back, I promise. Kol, I, I…" I was in tears.

They were still falling when we passed through the doorway. Jacob took me to his Rabbit and I climbed in the passenger seat.

"I love you Kol." I whispered before Jacob got into the car and then we left.

"Let's go home Bells." Jake said and we left Mystic Falls and started our long drive back to La Push.

Spell Translation 1: Water appear and pour over her head.

P.S. I am so sorry that I didn't update at all during January. It was a busy month and snow happened. I focused on spending some time with my family, and I'm pretty sure I blew out my knee while sledding so I've had some down time, and am officially done with snow. I hope you like this chapter. Happy reading.


	29. Back to La Push

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight. I don't own any of the characters and everything belongs to the authors.

Chapter 27: Back to La Push

Bella

The drive back to La Push was quiet. I didn't talk much. We stopped for food and snacks before we left Mystic Falls. When we were nearing Port Angeles I started drifting off to sleep. Next thing I knew Jacob was shaking me awake.

"Bella, it's time to wake up sweetie." He said and I groaned and got out of the car.

I leaned on Jacob and when the door opened Billy looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"Bella?" He asked.

I cringed slightly.

"I know I haven't aged but I swear to you I am human. I can't explain tonight I'm too tired but I will explain tomorrow I promise Billy." I said and smiled at him.

Billy still had a look of surprise on his face.

"Please Billy. Today has been so rough and hard. I just want to be welcomed with open arms not judgement and skepticism. It has all that I have gotten today. Please Billy can I come in. It's the closest thing I can get to that is home." I said waiting.

I started to get anxious when he didn't say anything.

"Never mind Billy it's-" I started.

"You can stay. You're right Bella you are family, and family sticks together. Come in." He said and I walked inside after Jacob did.

I shut the door and slid off my shoes.

"Thank you Billy. It's been a rough couple of days for me. It feels nice to me somewhere that was like home to me." I said and looked at all the pictures on the wall.

I saw pictures of Jake with a woman and a cute little girl. I was happy, everyone had moved on and made a life for themselves. Billy was so much older, and looked tired and would be dead in the next couple of years, but Jake had a family to cushion the blow. That was good. I took a seat on the couch and sighed. Billy wheeled himself into the living room and cleared his throat.

"So Bella, what happened and why haven't you aged a day in twenty years?" Billy asked and I sighed.

I told him everything. When I was done the questions started pouring out.

"Which side of the family does being a witch come from? Is the baby still alive? Is it a danger to us? You said you fell in love with a vampire? Was it a cold one? Are you pregnant with a vampire-" Billy asked when Jacob cut him off.

"I'll answer his questions. My father's side. It skips generations. The baby is fine, it's not a danger. Yes I did fall "in love" with a vampire if you could call it that right no. No it wasn't a cold one. These vampires are warm blooded and have a beating heart. The baby isn't a vampire, she takes after me." I said lying.

I knew she or he had magic but their father is a vampire I have no doubt she will be to I just can't tell him that. Jacob allowed him to continue.

"Will the vampire come for you?" He asked.

"No, at least hopefully not yet. I'm hoping they will give me some space. That's why I came back. The spell backfired that I told you about and they treated me like a common criminal. It hurt a lot and the vampire I'm "in love with" turned off his humanity. So I won't be seeing him for a while I hope. They have Jake's contact information so I hope I get a heads up before they show up." I said and yawned.

"Do you love Jake still?" He asked.

I looked at the pictures on the wall of Jake with a woman and little girl.

"Billy, clearly he's moved on and Jake you should go home tonight. Go be with your family. I can camp out here, and Billy if I'm pregnant doesn't it go to show I fell for someone else?" I asked putting him in his place.

Jake chuckled.

"Look, I'm tired and you probably have so many more questions for me but I can't answer them tonight. Jake go home to your family I'll be okay with your dad tonight." I said.

"Alright Bella I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said and left.

I went to the spare bedroom and crashed. I knew there would be more questions tomorrow, and I would have to answer them all.

Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been around and haven't updated recently, it's been hell lately. We had snow and ice well into the Month of March and I ended up dislocating my kneecap, now I have to have surgery, I will try and update again after this chapter but I don't know if that will happen. I'm sorry if it seems I cut off the end of this chapter, I did. I hadn't looked at the rest of the chapter before I ended it. I also haven't been very excited to write lately so, I will try to give you guys some updates before my surgery in two weeks though.


	30. Ch28 Answers and Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the vampire diaries, they belong to their rightful authors, nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 28: Questions and Answers

Bella

I woke up and was extremely uncomfortable. I sat up on the bed and groaned. All the pillows were on the ground and my neck hurt. I got up, made the bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked better. My eyes weren't puffy and I had a bit of color back in my face. I washed my face, brushed my hair and went into the kitchen. I almost threw up. There was a lot of smoke. I covered my nose.

"Billy?" I called.

"In here Bella, I thought you might be hungry but I messed up." He said.

I opened the front door and rushed into the kitchen. I looked at what he had on the stove and my stomach heaved. I rushed to the sink. I covered my face again and took the pot and threw what was in it away.

"Let me cook. It's the least I can do." I said.

I opened cupboards and grabbed out the ingredients for chicken alfredo. I pulled chicken out of the freezer and threw it in the microwave to thaw. I got the water on and waited for it to start boiling. I pulled another pan out to cook the chicken. The microwave went off, I pulled the chicken out, chopped it up and threw it in the pan. The water boiled, I strained the noodles and I threw them back in the pot with the Alfredo sauce. I made sure the chicken was cooked and threw it in with the pasta. I seasoned it and dished up two bowls. As I was getting forks, the door slammed shut. I cringed. Billy came into the kitchen. I gave him his food.

"It's Sam." Billy said.

I nodded my head.

"You might want to go into another room Billy." I said.

He squeezed my hand and left the room. I slowly turned and found more than just Sam. I found Leah, and Emily, Seth too. I saw the pain on their faces.

"Hi." I whispered.

"How?" Seth asked trying to be gentle.

"You have some guts coming back here, you have got to be a vampire! You haven't aged a day! You're dead!" Leah growled and I closed my eyes and put up a magic barrier around me.

I wiped away some tears and looked at Sam.

"I'm not a vampire. Vampires can't cry now can they? I know I haven't aged a day in twenty years, it was an accident. A spell gone wrong. I'm a witch." I said and waited.

Leah still looked ready to tear my head off. Sam was studying me. Seth was thinking about what I said, I could just hear the gears shifting in his head and something jokingly would come out, but with Emily I hit a wall. She gave me the hardest glare I had ever received. I wanted to shrink away and hide, I felt like a child being scolded by their mother, but that was understandable, I hurt them all so bad twenty years ago.

"I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I did it to protect my family, you guys have every right to hate me. I did this, and my spell backfired. I'm so sorry, and I know saying that won't fix anything." I said and turned to my bowl of food.

I didn't want to take my eyes off of them but I needed to eat. So I did. I ate but not without catching a name thrown out there like bitch. I didn't know who all was talking but I felt eyes on me. I felt very uneasy. I went to see if Billy wanted more food, he smiled at me.

"Yes Bella, I have missed your cooking child." Billy said and I took his bowl and dished up the rest for him.

I took it to him and quickly left the room he was in. I went back into the kitchen and did what dishes I used. My back was turned to them and I started doing the dishes. I grew nauseous when it came to the pot Billy tried to cook in and I tied a towel around my face. I looked up once and still found Emily staring at me. I put everything down and walked passed them and outside. I couldn't just write about this anymore. My whole world had been turned upside down in a few days. It was time to scream. I knelt down and screamed. I felt the tears also. I kept screaming until my throat was hoarse. I sat on my but, pulled my knees up and decided to wait outside.

Seth

"She clearly isn't a vampire. She looks like the same Bella." I said.

"Explain how she hasn't aged! She had to be a leach." Leah hissed.

Bella was clearly oblivious to what we were saying. Emily didn't say a word, just watched Bella silently.

"Her explanation is reasonable. We have never come across witches but that doesn't mean they don't exist." Sam said.

I saw Bella glance at Emily and then she rushed past all of us and outside closing the door behind her. We all heard the screaming. Then when it stopped Leah continued bickering with Sam. Emily stayed put and I went outside. Bella was sitting on the ground, waiting but I had a feeling she was crying. I sat next to her.

"Hi Seth." She mumbled.

"Bella." I said and she gasped.

I looked towards her and she was holding onto her knees so hard with her fingers her knuckles turned white. I touched her shoulder and she whimpered.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

Her fingers relaxed and she looked up at me.

"I'm alright." She said and looked away.

"What was that? What just happened?" I asked.

"I see visions like Alice. Mine is likely passed down from one of my witch ancestors. Alice's gift is purely luck." She said.

"Why did you never do magic here?" I asked.

"I couldn't. I was blocked. A new witch who is coming into her powers can have them suppressed if something traumatic happens to her and something did, I was hurt and it affected me so once I decided to be strong and get over it, over my fear of them, I could use my magic." She said.

"What did you see?" I asked.

She cringed.

"A possible outcome if Sam and Leah don't see reason, and makes the pack vote once they find out that I'm pregnant. I'll be ripped to shreds." She said.

"We would never hurt a child." I said.

She looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Yes they would. The child is part vampire-" She started and I jumped back.

"What?" I yelled.

"Not like Edward, Seth. A different kind of vampire. They are warm, have a heartbeat and normally can't procreate. I'm a special case." She said and I shifted and howled.

I growled at her. She stared straight at me and I saw the tears streaming down her face. Emily, Leah, and Sam came running out. Leah shifted also.

What!!!!! I heard her yell in my head once she saw the play by play of our conversation.

She growled and lunged at Bella and hit a wall.

"Leah! Stand down." Sam yelled but Leah lunged at Bella again.

He shifted also and saw everything.

Leah! Stand down now! She used to be family. We need to hear her out! Stand down! Sam growled.

Leah whined and I saw the broken look on Bella's face but then it changed to one of determination. She stood up.

"Believe me or not when I say I don't know what the future holds, but this baby is not a danger. I don't know what to do, or say for you to believe that, but I've scene the future. She won't be a monster." Bella said clearly determined.

She stared at us and waited. I could still see the unsureness in her eyes but she did her best to keep it off her face.

We can't just take her word for it! Kill her! She quit being family when she fell in love with a leach! Leah yelled in my head and I heard Bella gasp and I saw it, she saw it all. All of the things that could've happened when she was still here and before she went to Mystic Falls. Everything that could've happened with the leeches family but didn't. She fell. Her wall disappeared. I went over to her and Leah growled. I didn't care. In this I was taking Bella's side. She was digging her nails into her hands. She was seeing so much her body was shaking. I stuck my head against her and growled lowly. She hugged me. Her strength was just what I thought it was, the strength of a human. When I heard her breathing normally I tried to shake her off. She grabbed a handful of my fur and tugged slightly. She shook her head no and started shaking again. She had been strong and tried to be tough but people treated her like crap and so her wall was chipped away. I growled at Leah and Sam.

She is human. I will not let you kill her.

Leah growled at me and wanted to lunge. Sam stopped her. Emily was outside now.

"Enough!" Emily yelled and Bella looked up.

She let go of me. Bella stood up and kept a hand on my back. Bella was back to her normalish self. She had her wall back up but I could still feel her hand shaking against me. I stood right next to her.

"Sam, Leah, you both are acting like a bunch of idiots! Children, even! She is our family. She has been gone for twenty years! We were all heartbroken but we respected her for saving her family, she sacrificed her life to save an entire high school class! We mourned her, we celebrated her last act in this life because she sacrificed her own life to save the lives of innocent people! She did what we do everyday! What we protect this town from! She doesn't deserve this. If she says the baby isn't dangerous I believe her! Quit being idiots! Quit being like the outsiders who don't understand our world. She is family shouldn't we put some faith in the woman who sacrificed everything to kill the Cullen clan?" Emily yelled.


	31. Chapter29

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Originals.

Chapter 29: Family.

Sorry it's short, I promise the next one will be longer.

Emily

I stared down at Leah and Sam with disdain. I had been so sad when Bella disappeared that I had hoped it was all a lie, that she was still alive. Everyone thought that. Till this day I still believed because we didn't have a body, but also because of the charm bracelet that had been given to me from Bella. She explained in a letter to me it was imbued with magic. I didn't know what she meant until after she disappeared. When I found out the woman that I considered my sister had disappeared I was torn apart. I stayed in bed for days. I felt alone. One day I tried to kill myself, but then something happened. The charm had started to glow with a warm blue light and the wounds were gone. There were no scars either. That day I knew she had to still be alive. I was so grateful in that moment and now it was time for her to be fully welcomed home by her family.

"Sam, Leah, Seth. She may be pregnant, she may not have aged but it is our job to protect and support her. We should understand the possibilities out there because you are shifters. There is magic in that. Bella is home and safe and we have our sister back. She may still be the same age and a child in our eyes but she is family, and we stick together. The baby clearly doesn't pose a threat. At least for now we can monitor her, but that doesn't mean treating her like an outcast. She is our sister. Let's treat her like it." I said and heard sobbing coming from Bella.

Seth had shifted back and hugged her. Leah calmed down and did the same. Sam smiled and came over to me.

"Thanks Em." He whispered and kissed me.

Bella finally pulled herself together and hugged Seth and Leah back.

"Thank you." She said loud enough for me to hear.

Later we went to my house and the whole pack showed up alone with all of their families. Bella fell right into line, laughing and getting to know everyone. She showed off her magic to the kids by making it snow in my house. I would make her clean it up later. She was reconnecting with the people who mattered right now. I was so happy to see her glowing. I just hoped that she wouldn't have another hardship for a while, and oh boy was I wrong.


	32. Chapter30-KolComesKnocking

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Originals.

Chapter 30: Kol Comes Knocking(8 Months Later)

Bella

8 months later. I was getting the delivery room sterilized and the crib in the room I stayed in ready for my baby. It was frustrating. I was due any day now and everyone started walking on eggshells around me. Luckily I had an in-house midwife though. The only thing we are getting a doctor for is the epidural but Alice is helping with that. She came through with Jasper two months after I had settled in. My family wasn't happy and wanted to tear her and Jasper's heads off but I stopped them. If it wasn't for Alice, I wouldn't have known that something would go wrong with the spell that night. She didn't tell me in person but she had texted me that afternoon and Jasper would be helpful for the delivery, and my mood swings. I hadn't heard anything from Kol or his family which I was somewhat okay about but also very sad about it. I had my hopes that he would come but he would probably have to be dragged. I placed my hands on my stomach and was thrown into a vision. I saw Kol, Elijah, and twins. I fell on the mattress. I shook my head and then my door was thrown open. It was Jacob.

"Bella, he's here." Jake said and I stood up and took a deep breath and had Jake take me to him.

When I stepped outside, I felt my heart break a little due to the cold stare I was getting. I kept my head up.

"I told you to call ahead of time." I said.

"I do not listen to you, you-" He said.

"Silencieux." I said staring at Kol.

I smiled.

"How are you Elijah? How is everybody?" I asked.

"They are well Bella. They are all actually in town. They wanted to be here." He said.

"That's fine Elijah. I wouldn't have it any other way. I am honored to have family around for the birth of these babies." I said.

I glanced at Kol. He was glaring at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and then exhaled.

"Will you please go inside Elijah. I need to speak to him privately." I said.

"Of course. Yell my name and I'll come." He said and I nodded my head.

He walked by me and I looked up at Kol. I waddled forward, trying not to look weird but be serious. I got in front of him.

"We cannot live like this, we have a baby coming, and I want her to know that she has two wonderful parents who love her. Kol, I, I love you. I love this baby and I've missed you." I said and hugged him.

I felt his body tense but I wasn't going to give up. He never relaxed and before I knew it, tears were falling down my face. He didn't move after that. I had leaned up to kiss him but he moved his head just at the last minute.

"I don't love you anymore Bella. You used me-" he said.

I hit him. Then I did it again.

"I don't trust a vampire who has turned off his humanity. I never used you. I love you! I defended you to my cousin the instant I got back into Mystic Falls and he tried to kill me. He held me at gunpoint. He wanted me dead the minute he found out I was pregnant with your baby! Nothing I said after that mattered. One of the many people I put myself at risk for turned around and pointed a gun at me because I chose you! I chose you over him and as far as he was concerned I was dead. He felt better believing I was dead because in that moment he made the decision if he ever saw me again he would shoot me. I knew that and I didn't care. It hurt but I still chose you and your family. You better turn your fucking humanity on because I will not have this heartless, reckless vampire around who has his humanity off. Turn it on!" I yelled and then I felt dizzy and felt a pool of liquid between my legs.

Someone appeared. I turned to find Jasper and Alice. I felt drained.

"Come on Bella. I'll carry you." Jasper said and picked me up.

"Thank you brother." I said.

"Are you alright Bella? Did he cause any trouble? I'll kill him." Alice said and I smiled.

"No killing sis, he is the father, maybe later if he hasn't turned his humanity back on by the time this baby is born." I chuckled and Alice laughed.

I felt Jasper using his power on me. I felt so relaxed that I slipped off to sleep.

•••

Kol

I was surprised. She fought back. She didn't just slump up and cry she got mad. Then her water broke. I felt a twang of jealousy when the Cold One picked her up but I quickly realized that Bella only saw him as a brother. Elijah was glaring at me and so was the pixie haired girl.

"You can't come in until Bella asks for you, do you understand?" She hissed in my face.

I was about to respond when I felt something happening. It felt like my switch was being forced on. It was. I fell and tried to keep it off but whoever was turning it on was strong, a lot stronger than me. A lot stronger than Bella even though I know her magic was at work also. It flipped and I saw everything for what it really was, me being a paranoid bastard.

Translate spell N1: Silence.


End file.
